Prophecy and Peril
by AislingIsobel
Summary: Arkyn and Saga had four children, three boys and one daughter. Their daughter was destined for great things as a descendant of Infinity and princess of Vanaheim. Destined to be beautiful, powerful, and married to an Odinson. Odin first thought Thor would be her match but it was Loki that would steal her heart and discover all that she was meant to be.
1. Prologue

_**Author's note -**_ Hello true believers! So this is the rewrite I was on about a couple weeks ago. I have had it beta'd but we are all human, hopefully, and humans are prone to error, so those errors, if any are mine. I have completely reworked this story and it took a lot of work and basically writing all the moving pieces my OC goes through in the MCU is a lot to nail down. I'm hoping to keep up my once a week pace with posting. This will be the first in a plethora of stories to follow. I hope you all enjoy it!

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **hyoshonn21 -** Thank you for EVERYTHING! Between you and **FluffcakesandLemonade** I honestly would be lost, completely and totally lost. Love you!

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** Thank you for all your support and the kick in the butt I need. I appreciate you so, so much! Love you sister!

 **Twilight Veela -** Thank you my twin for all the support and love. Love you girl!

 **Fadil -** You are amazing and such a sweetheart! Thank you for all the things.

Last but certainly not least, **Loki** \- My muse, My King, my protector! Thank you for helping me write you again. I love you.

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

"Before creation itself, there were six singularities. Then the universe exploded into existence, and the remnants of these systems were forged into concentrated ingots…Infinity Stones." – The Collector

* * *

There were four before the beginning. Infinity and her brother Eternity. Entropy, Eternity's son. And their enemy Death. These four were responsible for creation and with that creation came the Stones named after Infinity. There were six Stones created to work in conjunction, Power, Mind, Soul, Time, Reality, and Space.

The Four kept the balance of the universe each of them created to balance the others. Something happened to the Stones, Entropy used them against the crafted before trying to use them against his aunt and father. The universe was thrown out of balance casting the Four to the far corners of the galaxy along with the Stones. However the Four carry the power of the Stones within them.

Infinity, the second strongest of the Four after Death, wandered the Nine Realms. She eventually settled on Vanaheim. The world was strong, beautiful, and filled with life. There she met Hrafn, son of the King and a powerful Vanir. They were wed and had three children, a son Ebbe, their firstborn, a second born daughter Asa, and their youngest Dagmar who inherited her mother's power. Through six generations the youngest daughter of Infinity would inherit the power of Infinity along with her lavender eyes.

Infinity herself faded away rather than died infusing the youngest female with her abilities. She rejoined Death in the endless void of space to reunite with her brother Eternity and nephew Entropy. The Stones remained scatted through the galaxy. Some were found, the Space Stone resided in what was now called the Tesseract, the Reality Stone was made into the almost sentient Aether, the Time Stone was used by a sorcerer called Agamotto, the Mind Stone was unknowingly put in the path of the Titan Thanos, and the Power Stone found Eson the Searcher before being forgotten on the planet Morag. The Soul Stone was lost, no word of it has been heard, there are those still searching for it.

Those searching to obtain all of the Stones need look no farther than the youngest female descendant of Infinity. In the Hyborian age Saga Queen of Vanaheim currently holds her great, great grandmother's force within her. It will however be transferred to her youngest she will carry. This child will be the last in Infinity's line, hunted and coveted by those looking for a way to manipulate and use the Stones and the potency within her. A prophecy was handed down throughout the generations of Jotun Kings, foretold of this child.

* * *

Laufey conferred with the prophecy once more, it foretold of their defeat by the joining of the Aesir and Vanir. Also detailing he would lose a son, he lost Loki to Odin a slight that would be soon forgotten. Loki was weak and had been left to die, Odin could take the vile offspring too frail to survive on his own. The last part of the prophecy was what he feared the most. He read the inscriptions once more:

 _"During the Hyborian age a Vanir daughter will be born when spring turns to summer. She will be a descendant of the Celestials and will bring about the ruin of the known galaxies."_

Laufey pondered for a moment over the prophecy, this Vanir daughter had not been born or even conceived. Saga, Queen of Vanaheim had just had another son. The King of the Jotuns would wait to see if Saga did produce a daughter. If this happened he would kill her and her mother. Not only to save his kingdom and the galaxy but to keep Asgard and Vanaheim from uniting under one banner. The loss of Jotun life was far too great on that day, Laufey would keep this from happening once more.

* * *

 _Author's note - Thank you all for reading! I truly appreciate it! Please feel free to drop me a line, I would love to hear from you all!_


	2. Birth of a Daughter

_**Author's note -** _Thank you all for reading! Makes me so happy!

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **Fadil -** Thank you for all the help you've given me, you're all the awesome!

 **FluffcakesandLemonade -** Thank you for holding my hand even when you needed yours held. Love you sister!

 **Hyoshonn21 -** You are the reason I write her, I love you!

Thank you for following - **Mvillemarie, Rhevia, South3rnbele, StrangeWinter, Whitetora126, Twilight Veela!**

Thank you for adding to your favorites - **Pixierosedust!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Years had passed since the great battle with Jotunheim. All of the Nine Realms were prospering, Asgard and Vanaheim amongst the most successful. King Arkyn and King Odin relished in their family life. Odin and his wife Frigga had two sons, Thor and Loki. Arkyn and Saga had three strong sons, Andrei, Arman, and Aleksei. Saga was however expecting a fourth child, to be born in May as the seasons turned. All of Vanaheim thought she would once again have another son, but she knew in her heart that she was carrying a daughter. A daughter she would be able to pass down the power of Infinity to.

Saga looked at her round belly running her hands lovingly over it feeling the strong child inside her moving, "My beautiful Amaliya, I cannot wait to meet you," she whispered. Her voice was like a song on the wind, soft and ethereal.

Arkyn heard Saga's voice and went to his wife, "You are certain we will have a daughter."

Saga turned her unusual eyes to her husband, "I am," she smiled. The lavender in her eyes picked up the waning sunlight making them sparkle.

"What will her name be," he asked putting his hands on her middle feeling the child move, she was the most active during the twilight hours.

"Amaliya Astrid," Saga told him.

"She will be as beautiful as her name and her mother," he threw his grey eyes to hers as he stood cupping her cheek with his hand.

"And strong like her father," she told him holding his hand to her face. There was a ruckus behind the couple interrupting their intimate moment making Saga laugh, "I see our sons have returned from Asgard with company."

Arkyn laughed with his wife, "Odin asked if we could take Thor and Loki for a time. I agreed hoping it would give them time to bond before Amaliya comes."

"I have pinned you once more Thunderer," the voice of Arkyn's eldest, Andrei, rang out in triumph.

"Loki! Brother! Help me!"

"Thor you have gotten yourself into this mess," Loki laughed that the precarious situation Thor found himself in. Tackled to the ground by both Andrei and Aleksei while he and Arman observed. "I told you not to take on all the Arkynsons they are far stronger than you."

"Aleksei! Andrei!" their father bellowed with a grin across the garden, "Let Thor up. Come greet your mother she has missed you."

The two holding the eldest Odinson down let him up reluctantly then all five boys ran into the gazebo. The three Arkynsons embracing their mother enthusiastically which made Arkyn a tad worrisome but Saga's smile at her handsome sons let him know she was fine. The brothers touched their mother's stomach getting excited for another brother.

"When is the baby coming mother," Andrei, asked.

"When the spring turns to summer," she told him holding his face.

"What is his name," the middle child, Arman, piped up.

"My sons," she said softly seeing the Odinsons coming closer, "come Thor and Loki," she invited them in taking a seat on one of the benches. "I know you have heard from many that you are getting yet another brother, however I am sure that you are getting a sister." There were several protestations from the three brothers making their father and mother laugh, "My sons, a sister is a wonderful gift. Andrei you will be able to protect her and teach her how to defend herself, Arman you will help her learn all that you know, and my sweet Aleksei you will help her live."

"What is _her_ name," Arman asked once more.

"Amaliya Astrid," she told him softly feeling her daughter move once more.

"Amaliya," the youngest Odinson repeated in awe of Queen Saga.

Saga looked up at the younger Odinson, he was a sweet child. He did have a penchant for tricks and a gift for magic, truly a wonder. She looked between Thor and Loki one of them would be destined to marry Amaliya. A union between the Odinson and Arkynson houses would surely bolster the whole of the Nine Realms even more. Saga's face became thoughtful wondering if Odin would ever tell Loki of his true nature, but it did not matter to her. Loki approached the Queen cautiously; Saga smiled at the handsome child tucking a stray strand of his black hair behind his ear.

"Would you like to say hello to Amaliya Loki?"

Loki nodded slowly staring in wonder at Saga's pregnant belly cautiously placing his hands on the bump. The child inside her moved, "Hello Amaliya, I am Loki son of Odin," he said softly but confidently.

The child moved once again rapidly at his voice causing Saga to laugh, "She likes you." She stood with Arkyn's help, "I do believe it is time for me to retire for the night. Play well my sons and be gracious to our guests."

A gust of warm summer wind swept through the garden, the seasons were changing faster than anticipated. Saga held onto her husband trying to keep upright. A gasp of pain escaped her mouth and Arkyn called for the midwives, carrying his bride to their chamber. Amaliya was coming sooner than they had thought.

Saga labored into the early morning hours before giving birth to a stunning baby girl. Her hair was rich and black like her brothers. Her eyes were a stunning teal color like her brother Aleksei's. Her cry was high and melodic, which was something different than even Saga expected. She looked at the beautiful and delicate child in her arms, yes, her mother thought, you will do well with the gifts of Infinity.

Arkyn entered the room quietly. A smile graced his face at his wife and now sleeping daughter. He sat by Saga's side, lightly touching Amaliya's head. He looked to his Queen, long had he heard of her great, great grandmother Infinity and knew if they ever had a daughter she would be destined to be burdened with those abilities along with those he passed down to his children.

"Are you worried my love," Saga said softly.

He laughed quietly, "I am," he confessed, "Will she be able to handle these gifts?"

"With time and instruction she will be able to take on all the Nine Realms. She is strong Arkyn," Saga said handing the infant to her husband. "I can feel there is something special about her."

Arkyn nodded, "I feel it too," he looked to his wife still feeling the slight weight of his baby girl in his arms, "She will need to be protected."

"Of course, my love, she will be."

Eight of the Nine Realms rejoiced in the new Princess' birth, however the residents of Jotunheim were full of unrest at the news of Amaliya's birth. The prophecy was coming to fruition, a baby girl born to the Vanir in the summer. Laufey began plotting. Killing the child as an infant would be too risky, there would be too many to contend with to get to her without incident. No he would wait until she was older, when the guard of the Vanir and Aesir would be down.

The Jotun king chuckled low, "However there is no reason I cannot disrupt their celebration," he said to his most faithful general, "gather your troops, bolster a force, send whispers that we are going to invade to shake the house or Arkyn." The general grinned and nodded leaving to carry out his King's order. Laufey sat back in his massive throne, "Soon Arkyn you will know the pain of losing a child."

* * *

 _Author's note - Thank you all once again, I would love to hear from all of you!_


	3. Young Love

_**Author's note –**_ Currently working on this but I've been distracted by a lot of things recently, being ill was the most recent. I have a few more chapters done so I'm sure I'll be getting more inspiration soon.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** Will you be my hype woman?

Thank you for following – **TheGreatWhite, UnknownKei, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX, k4p103p, natsparkle, tasia12**!

Thank you for adding as a favorite – **TheGreatWhite, UnknownKei, XxOriginalDireWolfHybridxX!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Frigga and Odin went to Vanaheim to see the new Princess as well as Heimdall, the guardian of the Bifrost. Heimdall being from Vanaheim wanted to meet his new Princess. The gentle giant had witnessed the child being born and knew she would serve a bigger purpose. Not just for Vanaheim but all of the Nine Realms; with her mother being a descendant of Infinity this Princess was indeed special to all Vanir.

The King and Queen of Asgard joined their sons at the presentation of Amaliya to Vanaheim. The whole of the realm showed up. Even the nomads and the ogres. All of them came to see the baby Princess and praise her family. Arkyn was a well-loved and respected ruler and his Queen even more so. Frigga fawned over the child and Odin congratulated Arkyn and started to plan a bonding of their kingdoms through marriage.

There was talk of Thor being betrothed to Amaliya, Thor being the eldest Odinson he would be the logical choice as he would take over the rule of Asgard and she would be a lovely companion for him. However that was changed when all four parents saw how Loki cared for the baby Princess. He was tender and loving with her taking the upmost care. The newborn Princess responded to him as well with happy coos anytime Loki came into her vision and unmistakable smiles at the young Odinson. He hardly let her out of his sight, it seemed the younger Odinson had become infatuated with the child.

"Do you think it wise to have Loki so close to her," Odin cautioned his friend in a meeting chamber.

"Odin," Arkyn lightly laughed, "Loki is no danger to my daughter. He has been nothing but helpful to Saga and Frigga in caring for her. Yes," he addressed the Allfather's concerned features, "his true parentage was concerning when you first adopted him, however he is an Odinson."

Odin nodded his head, stroking the slowly greying beard, "You are right Arkyn. Should we make it official betrothing your daughter to Loki?"

"I think that would be a wonderful idea Allfather," he embraced Odin, both fathers smiling from ear to ear.

The announcement was made that Loki and the newest addition to Arkyn's family would be married when they become of age. The residents in attendance both of Asgard and Vanaheim cheered wildly at the notion of uniting the kingdoms once more. The news of the betrothal unsettled the Jotuns even more. News of their resistance made it to both kingdoms, an army was prepared to fend off the advances of Jotunheim if necessary.

The bolstering of Jotunheim was strategic on Laufey's behalf. To make the Aesir and Vanir nervous that he was coming with an army to kill Arkyn's daughter. When the attack never came they thought it was nothing more than Laufey being a coward not wanting to face the armies of Asgard and Vanaheim once more. Years passed without threat of war and the kingdoms became comfortable which is something that should not have happened.

Amaliya was truly a beautiful child, kind of heart and strong of mind. Her slightly round face lit up in a stunning smile any time the younger Odinson was mentioned. Her long black hair hit the middle of her back and shone in the sun reflecting the light off of it causing a prismatic effect the same as her mother. Saga's youngest had a cherubic face, her lips formed an almost perfect bow settled below a small and slightly upturned nose and her bright teal eyes were always warm and touched by her smile with the smallest glint of mischief. There were speculations that she would grow to be more beautiful than her mother.

The relationship between Loki and Amaliya blossomed, she was a bright child taking to magic at a very young age, surpassing her mother and Frigga in that respect. Loki was often found on Vanaheim with Frigga taking lessons with Arkyn's children. Andrei and Aleksei, were training to be commanders in the Vanir army just at Thor was being trained for Asgard's defense. Arman, Amaliya, and Loki took to learning lessons in diplomacy, etiquette, magic, history, and philosophy. Arman took these other disciplines along with training to help Amaliya's learning in all the subjects. The Princess would eventually learn how to defend herself being taught by her father, brothers, and the Odinsons, but for the time being she would be learning what it takes to be a princess. Loki, the same age as Aleksei, knew how to fight, being the younger brother to Thor Odinson, this was almost necessity, but he would have rather curled up with Amaliya under their favorite willow reading the history of Vanaheim and Asgard.

Loki took great care with the youngest of Arkyn's children. He loved her greatly and it showed in all that he did. The times he was called home spending time apart from Amaliya was hard on the young Odinson as well as Amaliya. Loki was such a source of comfort to her, not just physically but helped tame her gifts that she couldn't quite control. The telepathy that ran in her family, was far overreaching and the constant barrage of thoughts she heard unintentionally was overwhelming for the small child. All her abilities were a blessing however she needed to learn how to harness her abilities. Loki helped bear that burden, anytime he was around the Princess the cacophony of thoughts was lessened. With the help of Frigga and Saga she thrived and learned how to manage it.

The seasons had changed once again, it was Amaliya's birthday. Frigga and Loki had come to celebrate with Saga and the Princess. The youngest Odinson and his mother were returning to Asgard. Saga and Amaliya had accompanied them to the Bifrost location. The Queens and children said their goodbyes all without incident.

"If it's possible Amaliya you grow more beautiful every year," Loki, now a young man, bowed to the Princess kissing her hand.

Amaliya blushed softly smiling, "The reason is that I spend all my time with you my dear Son of Odin," she whispered to him.

Loki lifted his stunning green eyes to hers pulling her in for an embrace, "Until next time my Princess," he kissed her cheek before gently placing one on her lips. "I love you Amaliya."

"I love you Loki," she whispered into his lips.

"Loki," Frigga called softly, "come now."

"Yes Mother," he said taking Amaliya with him to Odin's wife. He kissed her hand once more before the Bifrost was called down.

Saga and Amaliya watched them disappear in the beam. Saga had placed her delicate hands on Amaliya's shoulders, "You two are getting close."

"Yes Mother," the Princess said softly, "I love him very much."

"And he returns that love my darling," Saga said, "come now Liya, we have a celebration to get to," she looked at her youngest and smiled, "however I'm sure we can delay going on this lovely day. Let us get some flowers for your father shall we?"

* * *

 _Author's note – Thank you all once again!_ _I would love to hear from all of you!_


	4. The Tragedy of Saga

_**Author's note –**_ I'm so happy that words are flowing freely, it's nice.

 _ **Shout outs –**_

 **Twilight Veela –** Indeed and I apologize.

 **Mvillemarie –** Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Thank you for following – **Kalel 18 and daftduck!**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **Crazy Fandom Girl100, Kalel 18, Twilight Veela, daftduck, and skyfreedon!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Amaliya nodded enthusiastically grinning from ear to ear. The Princess had taken to making flower crowns for her father and brothers then delighting in making them wear them. More so her brothers who protested greatly. Mother and daughter were enjoying the warm breeze, picking flowers, and singing together. Enjoying their time in the meadow before they had to return for the family celebration. Then Amaliya shivered.

"What is it Liya," Saga asked as the same cold wind hit her. She then knew what that meant, Frost Giants. She grabbed Amaliya, "Listen to me my love run back and get your father. I will call Heimdall."

"But mother," she protested.

"No Amaliya, you must go," she heard the Jotuns getting closer, "you must go, now. Heimdall!"

It was too late, the Jotun soldiers that Laufey had sent descended upon them. Blades of ice formed on their arms as they glared menacingly at the pair. Saga blocked Amaliya from view hoping to contact Arkyn or Heimdall would see in time.

"Move out of the way," one of the Giants growled, "We've come for the girl."

"You will have to kill me before you touch her."

The Jotuns chuckled evilly and low, "That will not be a problem," the other told her.

"Amaliya," Saga demanded, "Run."

The girl sent out a high pitch scream running toward the palace that injured the Jotuns temporarily letting her get away from them but she stopped and turned. Saga was holding the Jotuns as best she could inflicting pain in their minds. The Frost Giants were on their knees in pain and it looked as if Amaliya's mother would get away. Then the Bifrost opened breaking the concentration that Saga had. The Frost Giants regained their senses quicker than anticipated and before they could be over taken by Odin and the Einherjar guard one of them had fatally wounded the Queen. Odin took aim with Gungnir killing the Jotun that had killed Saga. The remaining Giant headed in the Princess' direction, she was frozen in fear standing in the meadow. Odin destroyed the other soldier before he reached Amaliya. He ordered his guard to go to the palace to inform Arkyn of what happened and to take Saga with them, he would bring Amaliya.

He went to the girl gently picking her up she had passed out after the altercation. Her eyes fluttered before opening them to Odin. The bright teal color had been replaced with lavender, understanding crossed his face after a moment the gifts of Infinity had been passed down the Amaliya. Tears flowed out of the girl like a waterfall and she clung to Odin as he took her back home. When Odin got to the palace Arkyn was defeated in grief along with his sons. The Allfather handed Amaliya to one of the attendants before taking Arkyn into his private chamber.

"The Jotuns have been destroyed. Heimdall heard that they were after Amaliya when Saga called to him." The Vanir looked up in fear at Odin, "She is fine, unharmed."

Arkyn collapsed to the gilded floor thankful that Amaliya was still safe but mourning the loss of his wife, the love of his long life. She was gone and to be taken from Amaliya like that, so brutally and so soon. The fire in his belly rose up, he grimaced picking himself up off the floor. He looked to Odin with nothing but revenge on his mind.

"If they were after Amaliya this will not be the end of it. Odin, this was an act of war."

"You are in distress my dear friend. I will take Amaliya and your sons to Asgard there they will be safe from the Frost Giants. After that I will come back and we will travel to Jotunheim to confront Laufey. Think of your children Arkyn, they have lost their mother but still need their father."

The rage seething beneath the Vanir's skin slowed he knew Odin was correct, "I will send my sons with Amaliya. Keep them safe."

"Of course," Odin said with a slight bow. He left but passed Andrei as he did. Odin nodded to the oldest Arkynson before entering the throne room.

"I'm going with you to Jotunheim," Andrei said through gritted teeth.

"No Andrei," he told the teenager firmly, "you will go to Asgard and protect your sister and brothers."

"Father…" he started to argue.

"Andrei," Arkyn's voice grew, "If there is a chance that Odin and I do not return I need you to take care of our family. I will not risk anymore harm," he ushered him out of the castle, Arman had Amaliya in his arms, "Heimdall," Arkyn bellowed.

The Bifrost rained down on the Arkynsons and the Princess taking them to Asgard. Odin and Heimdall were waiting for them to arrive. Heimdall cast his amber eyes to the Princess, her face was frozen in fear. If only he had seen the Jotuns or heard his Queen sooner Saga would still be alive and this child would not have to bear the burden of Infinity so soon.

Heimdall stepped down from his pedestal getting closer to Liya, "I am sorry my Princess," his voice was sad and soft, "nothing like this will ever happen again."

"See that it doesn't Gate Keeper," Andrei seethed.

The boys took Amaliya to the palace met by Frigga, Thor, and Loki. Frigga took the Princess from Arman taking her to the Odinsleep chamber. It was the most secure room in Odin's palace. Loki was scared and angry that something happened to Amaliya and he wasn't there to help her.

"Mother," he called to Frigga heading to the Odinsleep chamber.

"Come Loki," she guided him forward while Thor stayed with Liya's brothers.

* * *

 _Author's note - I would love to hear from all of you! Please drop me a line!_


	5. Lies of the Father

_**Author's note –**_ Thank you all for reading, it means the world to me!

 _ **Shout outs –**_

 **Twilight Veela –** I know…it gets worse before it gets better.

 **Octopus –** Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Thank you for following – **Luna Marie xo!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Odin and Arkyn travelled to Jotunheim. The frozen wasteland was quiet. The swirling wind seemed to not produce sound. Their weapons were stowed but their eyes were keenly observing the landscape waiting for something. The Allfather and the King of Vanaheim walked down the landscape closer to the remains of Laufey's castle. The Frost Giants made a home on a hard and unforgiving realm, making them hard and unforgiving. The harsh environment that surrounded the royals crunched under their feet.

"Allfather," the voice of Laufey whispered out harshly echoing across the callous setting.

"Laufey," Arkyn yelled, "show yourself you coward!"

"Arkyn," Odin said harshly. "We do not want to cause any more uproar than needed."

"He killed my wife and my daughter!"

"They were successful," Laufey said coming out of hiding from one of the remaining tall and wide columns of his palace. The Frost Giant grinned at the King of Vanaheim.

The rage that boiled in Arkyn's blood was causing the ground to steam. He pulled his sword, the one that had served him so well in battle against the Frost Giants ready to strike the King of the Jotuns down. He was held back by Odin who gravely shook his head.

"Laufey," Odin said calmly, "the deaths of Saga and Amaliya have caused an uproar in Vanaheim and there needs to be balance in the Nine Realms. You have violated our peace accord and it needs to be restored."

The Frost Giant chuckled low and deep, "There will be peace now that they are gone."

Arkyn seethed tightening his grip on his sword, "Tell me what you mean!"

"There was a prophecy Arkyn, one that foretold that your daughter would be the ruin of galaxies. I have saved the Nine Realms, you should be thanking me."

"Thanking you," Arkyn said quietly, the wrath was dripping off him but then the grief overcame him dropping the sword before he fell to his knees.

"Laufey, now that Saga and Amaliya are gone, let Arkyn mourn them and we can have peace once again."

The Jotun chuckled once more, "Peace for now Allfather, take the defeated Vanir King with you." He turned from the pair grinning that the prophecy the Jotuns feared would never come to pass.

Arkyn and Odin went back to Asgard meeting Heimdall where the Bifrost is housed. The lie they told Laufey was believed and the Jotuns responsible for Saga's death were destroyed they were in no danger of Laufey discovering the truth. This prophecy the Jotun King spoke needed to be found, they needed to understand what made Laufey so fearful of Arkyn's daughter. It was certain that Amaliya could not return to Vanaheim or stay on Asgard. Odin asked Heimdall to call for the Queen of Alfheim. They could send her there and she would be able to blend in and not cause suspicion. The Allfather took counsel with Frigga and Amaliya's father to discuss where the Princess should be sent.

"What would you have me do with my sons? Their sister, traumatized after witnessing her mother's brutal murder, send her away to those that will not understand how to help her use her new gained abilities!" Arkyn fumed at the request of Odin's.

"Arkyn," Frigga started softly, "Odin is not suggesting that she leave your family for good," her voice was calm and soft, "only until the Jotuns have forgotten about her."

"Where do you suggest I send my daughter," Amaliya's father asked still unsettled sending her somewhere foreign.

"Alfheim," Odin said.

"Alfheim," Arkyn repeated, "would Queen Alesa be willing to take her in?"

The doors of the chamber opened and the Einherjar entered followed by the Queen of Alfheim and her guard. The Elf Queen looked at Arkyn before greeting Frigga with a warm embrace. She turned to Arkyn giving a warm smile. The Elf Queen was indeed a good fit for Amaliya, beautiful and powerful. But the question remained would she be able to handle the abilities that his daughter would eventually gain.

"Arkyn," Alesa said facing the King of Vanaheim, "you needn't worry about Amaliya or her gifts. I have wizards in my council they can help her and she will be well taken care of. I will treat her as if she is my own. You and your family will be more than welcome to visit her anytime you wish." She closed the gap between them putting comforting hands on his strong shoulders, "I know that the loss of Saga will take a tremendous time to heal and having to give up your daughter for her to be safe all at the same time is too much for you to bear. However I promise Arkyn no harm will befall her," she turned to Frigga and Odin, "Your sons and you both are welcome to visit the Princess as well."

Amaliya's father turned to Odin, "If you think this is for the best Allfather," his voice was utterly defeated but what could he do?

If he kept Amaliya on Vanaheim surely Laufey would know that he was lied to and come after her again. The same thing would happen if she was on Asgard. They could certainly keep him off the Princess' scent if she was on Alfheim, the Elves would protect her and under the care of Alesa she would blossom. What of Loki, how would he take the separation? Her brothers? How would Amaliya handle it? Her mother was gone and she would not be able to attend her funeral as it would also be a funeral for her as well. All these disturbing thoughts circled the King's head making him dizzy and sick to his stomach, how would he break the news to his precious daughter?

The doors flung open once more spilling Amaliya into the room. Her small arms wrapped around her father. Her brothers followed by Thor and Loki walked in after her. Loki stood in front of Arkyn his posture was extremely protective of the youngest of Arkyn's children. This made the King of Vanaheim smile, perhaps there was hope.

"Amaliya," her father said softly, "I would like you to meet Queen Alesa, she has offered you a place in her kingdom until Odin and I deal with the threat of the Frost Giants." The name of the creatures made her shiver in her father's arms.

Amaliya turned to see the beautiful Elf Queen giving one of the kindest smiles she had ever seen, "Hello Amaliya," her voice was so sweet like she was singing to the child. It put the Princess at ease.

Amaliya turned more in her father's arms to get a better look at the Queen, "How long would I have to stay?"

"Not long child," she told Amaliya. Alesa got closer stroking the smooth black hair of the Princess and Amaliya reached for her. The Elf Queen embraced the child in her arms holding her close.

"Will my family be able to come see me," the question came in a tiny voice after Alesa set her down.

"Of course dear one," the Queen cooed at the Princess, "any time they wish and the Odinsons can visit as well." She looked at Loki noticing how much he cared for the girl. "One moment Amaliya." Alesa turned to Odin and Frigga, "I was going to ask one of her brothers to come with her to help get her settled but seeing as that she is betrothed to Loki, it might be better for him to help her get settled. Would that be possible Allfather?"

Odin considered the request, it was true that Loki and Amaliya had shared a bond since she had been born. It would make sense to help ease the transition of leaving her family behind. The Allfather looked to his wife who nodded.

"Yes, Loki may go with her."

* * *

 _ **Author's note – Thank you all again, I would love to hear what you all think. That would be tremendous!**_


	6. Alfheim

**_Author's note –_** Hi guys sorry I'm late in the update, had a lot of things going on. So, we have reached Alfheim. In my research this realm is a magical one filled with fae, pixies, unicorns, several different species of Elves. So I will be touching on some, but not all, of the inhabitants of Alfheim. If you want to learn more about it the Marvel Wiki is where I got most of my information.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**Twilight Veela –** I hope you like what I brought into the story!

 **Fadil –** Thank you!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Queen Alesa left with Amaliya and Loki immediately, the faster they got off Asgard the better. The Jotuns might become suspicious if Arkyn was off Vanaheim any longer. There was a short goodbye between the Princess and her family, short but terribly tearful. Alesa picked up the girl cradling her as she sobbed herself to sleep. Loki was at the Queen's side standing strong for Liya, he needed to be. They reached the Bifrost and Heimdall's gaze was fixed on Amaliya, he felt partly responsible for what happened to Saga. He should have seen it before it happened.

"My Princess," Heimdall said to the now sleeping girl, "I will always watch over you, no matter where you are my gaze will never leave you. Take peace with you Amaliya," the gentle giant told her lightly touching her hair before turning to the youngest Odinson, "Take care of her Loki."

"Yes Heimdall," he nodded.

The Gate Keeper opened the Bifrost to Alfheim sending the trio and Alesa' guards through. A procession was waiting for the Queen and the new arrivals. They were whisked away to Alesa's palace. The Queen of the Elves put her in a room that would become Amaliya's room. The sleeping girl looked so peaceful almost as if nothing had happened. She then turned her gaze to Loki, it was very kind of Odin indeed to send Loki with her. As much as Alesa loved having the children in her home and in her care she hoped it would not be too long before Arkyn and Odin returned for their children.

"Loki," the Elf Queen stated, "you may stay with her if you wish," her voice was soft, "I'm sure she will want to see you when she wakes," Alesa kneeled before Loki holding his face, "thank you for coming with her, I know being away from your family can be difficult, you are a brave one Odinson."

Alesa gave Loki a small kiss on his forehead before leaving the two children alone. Loki looked at Amaliya she looked so small, so fragile. The younger Odinson climbed into bed with the child pulling the lush blankets over her before snuggling up next to her. He watched her breathing, slow and steady like a drum. He wondered why someone had tried to kill her and her mother, Odin hadn't told him or Thor why or who. Liya shivered making Loki wrap his arm around her tighter.

"Sleep Liya," he whispered, "I will keep you safe."

"I love you Loki," Liya whispered her voice dreamy and full of sleep.

Loki smiled, "I love you Amaliya," he answered her kissing her forehead.

In the days following Loki and Liya's arrival to Alfheim was set with a grim tone. Arkyn and his sons wouldn't be able to visit her and Odin's family likewise with Loki for some time. They needed to keep the illusion that Amaliya perished in the attack. In keeping up with the ill appearance of the Princess' untimely demise Alesa had her appearance magically altered. Not her face, but her hair was now white blonde and she had pointed ears. It was just a glamour to throw off any spies that may be in the Queen's midst.

It was so hard on her, she missed her family and hardly looked in a mirror, she didn't recognize her reflection but Loki helped her find joy again. She clung to Loki as if her life depended on it and the boy stood tall and strong, comforted her as only he could. He took her on walks letting the sun hit her skin pointed out the pixies and fairies that inhabited the castle gardens. It was in those gardens that Amaliya started to live again. The life they produced and enriching the lives of those around them gave her hope that something good could come out of the tragedy of her mother.

The pair would spend sunup to sundown walking over the acres of gardens that carried with them flowers of every color imaginable, vegetables, fruits, and Amaliya's favorite was the butterfly garden that led into the dense forest. Alesa allowed the children to stay in the gardens as much and as long as they liked. If they wanted to go into the forest either she or a member of her guard would need to be with them. The Queen of Alfheim didn't expect them to find anything like a Frost Giant or Bilgesnipe but didn't want them getting into a predicament that they couldn't get out of. Loki was skilled in combat but he was still a young boy.

Liya and Loki were in the garden enjoying the pleasant breeze through the high lavender. The Princess of Vanaheim was gifted with a talent for music. It came as no surprise to those that had known Saga, she had a celebrated singing voice. Amaliya had taken to playing the lyre and composing silly songs with Loki on their adventures in the gardens. It was during those times that Liya was singing and Loki listening intently to her that the birds in the trees would sing along with her. It made Loki smile and feel warm when he would hear the chorus that accompanied his Princess, his love, his little Dove. He started calling her Dove after that.

It suited her, pure and chaste, a feeling a great peace fell over those that were around her. She was special and spectacularly gifted. Loki couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt Liya or Saga. The Queen of Vanaheim was loved by all that knew her. She was beautiful and kind, kinder than most. And to go after Amaliya, this child that even lit up a sunny day was unfathomable. Odin kept the perpetrators from him and Thor. Arkyn and his sons did not talk about it either and Loki dare not ask Amaliya who tried to attack her, the youngest Odinson never wanted her to relive that awful moment in her life.

* * *

 ** _Author's note – Thank you all once again, I truly appreciate all of you, please let me know how I'm doing. I would love to hear from you all!_**


	7. Beyond the Forest

**_Author's note –_** Hi guys! Hope you're having a fantastic week! So I wanted to clarify ages and try not to make all of your heads implode because of temporal mechanics, because mine did. As I picture it in my head the ages of the Arkynsons are: Andrei – 17-18, Arman – 13-15, Alek – 10-12, Liya – 7-9, while I have Thor at 13-15 and Loki 10-12 in age.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **Twilight Veela –** Love you!

 **Fadil –** Thank you!

Thank you for following – **Anastancia**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **AngelsWitch96 and Skylar97**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

For the first few months Alesa did not call her council to help Amaliya with her gifts but let her recover from what happened. It was after these months that Frigga and Thor had come to visit Loki and the Princess. There had been enough time that passed it was safe for at least the Queen of Asgard and the eldest Odinson to visit Alfheim.

Thor joined Loki and Liya in the garden. Amaliya and the younger Odinson were ecstatic to see Thor. They tore off through the fields after each other raucous and joyful laughter filled the air. It made the two Queens smile.

"She seems to be faring well Alesa," Frigga noted as they sat in the canopy covered alcove where they could watch the children.

"She is, very well, I believe that is all thanks to Loki. They have hardly left one another's side. Amaliya hasn't had any episodes of her abilities over reaching or causing her pain. I have not had my council convene as of yet. I was hoping that with her companion that I wouldn't have to," the hope in her voice that Odin would let Loki stay with her longer. It would break Liya's heart and Loki's to pull him away from her now.

Frigga looked in the direction of where the children should be but did not see them, she only heard laughter and plenty of it. "It seems that we can spare Loki for a little while longer," Frigga smiled but it dropped slightly, "However we all knew that Loki staying with Amaliya was temporary. She will have to stay here alone until Arkyn calls her home."

Alesa nodded, "I know and I am not looking forward to either of those days, short as they may be. Amaliya has been such a pleasant addition to my home. Loki as well. The love they feel for one another radiates outward and affects those around them. It's an extraordinary thing." Alesa told Frigga in hopes she would convince Odin that he should stay with her until it's time for her to come home.

"I will talk to Odin," the Queen of Asgard said, "I will let you know what he decides."

"Faradei," Alesa called.

"Yes my Queen," the tall blonde Elf answered coming into view.

"Could you keep an eye on the children please, I have a feeling they might wander."

Faradei bowed, "Yes my Queen."

"Loki," Thor said playfully, "it's just the woods, we can defeat anything we find in there."

"Queen Alesa has told us we need a guard to go into the forest," Amaliya said in small voice.

"Amaliya," Thor walked to the Princess, "Loki and I will protect you with our lives if needed. Come now, I'm sure there are many adventures hidden in the forest."

Liya and Loki looked at one another and he grinned at her. All of Liya's reservations melted away following the Odinsons into the trees. The forest was dark, the sun barely made it through the thick canopy of trees. Sparse rays of golden light were spread few and far between. The air was thicker than the canopy and the smell was so different than the garden. It was earthy like fresh turned soil, it was also heavy.

Thor led the way followed by Loki holding Liya's hand leading her where they were going. The trio stepped carefully to not disturb anything that might actually cause them harm. They simply just wanted to explore beyond the boundaries of the expansive gardens. It was quiet. Hardly any birds or animal noises were heard as they traveled deeper into the woods.

Liya pulled Loki to a stop, "Perhaps we should go back," she said looking over her shoulder as if something was stalking them.

"Liya," Loki pulled the girl into him, "you have nothing fret Thor and I will protect you. Come on my Dove, just a bit further."

Loki kissed her lightly and Liya nodded following the younger Odinson much closer this time. The further they went into the forest the more silent and darker it became. Once the woods were welcoming and bright now there was this feeling of everything they were touching and seeing was forbidden. They walked another few yards before the sunlight piercing the canopy disappeared completely. The air turned cold and it was dark. Nothing could be heard but the breathing of the three royal children.

"Thor," Loki ventured quietly, "I agree with Liya, we should go."

"Nonsense brother," Thor turned to the Princess, "Can you perform that fire spell?"

Liya nodded, "But we don't have torches," she told him.

"We have torches all around us Liya," he grinned going to a small tree with a low hanging branch.

Before Thor could break off the branch an arrow hit it causing the Prince to jump back. The trio looked up into the trees to see shining eyes staring down at them. The one that shot the arrow jumped down from the tree that hid him.

"You are not to be here," he said in strong voice that echoed around the trio.

"We were just leaving," Loki said pulling Amaliya behind him. "Apologies fair Elf," he bowed giving Liya an opportunity to see through to the meadow that was hidden from sight just moments ago.

"Loki," she whispered, "look," her voice was awed.

There shining in the dark of the forest was an open meadow that reflected a brilliant white light. The light dimmed revealing a herd of unicorns.

Liya looked at the Elf and his stern expression melted, "Yes Princess they are what they appear." He held out his hand for Amaliya she took it with no hesitation, "I am Faradei," he said, his voice was still strong but no longer stern, "Queen Alesa thought the Princes might convince you to go further than allowed," he looked at the Odinsons, "I told her I would watch after you and your company if that should happen."

Faradei walked her into the bright meadow followed by the Princes flanked by a few of Faradei's fellow sentries. In the bright light of the meadow Amaliya got a good look at Faradei. He looked like all the other Light Elves she had encountered. White hair, pointed ears, and incredibly fair. His bright blue eyes were lighter than the sky. His clothes were dark green like the forest around him but he did have thin layer of armor underneath his tunic. He carried a full quiver of arrows and his bow was stowed on his back as well.

The Elf led her to the edge pushing her further into the meadow. He held back Loki and Thor letting the Princess approach the unicorns alone. Both Odinsons marveled at the treasure they had found, it was truly a sight. Unicorns were not common and they had heard tale of them but rarely believed stories of such creatures on other realms.

One of the pure creatures noticed Amaliya creeping up slowly to it. As if on cue the unicorn headed toward her just a slowly. It was a young male unicorn, its silvery white coat shimmered and reflected a rainbow, his mane and tale fluttered in the light breeze. The beast nickered as it put its muzzle underneath the Princess' hand. Liya smiled at the contact feeling the soft hair beneath her hand moving her hand to the base of the horn. It was pearlescent white it reflected light making it prismatic. The horn was hard as Uru. The animal gave a soft whinny as Liya placed her arms around his neck. The welcoming embrace of both princess and creature was a bonding of the two.

"You will need a name my beautiful friend," she whispered to the unicorn. She let go of his neck to study his face, "Hmm," she thought carefully as she gazed upon him, "you are bright and stunning, friendly and full of love," she said circling the unicorn before coming face to face with him again, "I shall name you Olvir," she told him and Olvir nodded his head.

Faradei approached the Princess from behind, "He is yours now Amaliya, you may visit him any time you wish."

"Thank you Faradei," she turned throwing her arms around the Elf.

"Come let us take you and the Odinsons back to Queen Alesa." Faradei picked up the slight princess carrying her back to the gardens with the Odinsons in tow.

* * *

 ** _Author's note – Thank you all for reading, I truly appreciate it. I would love to hear from all of you!_**


	8. Brothers and Wizards

**_Author's note –_** Hello my darlings! Look another chapter! Hooray! I'm taking some time to introduce Liya's brothers, in my original tale they played only a slight role. I want that to change this time around.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **WolfWoman86 –** Thank you!

 **Fadil** – I'm so glad!

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Frigga and Thor were staying with Loki and Liya for good amount of time before they would be returning to Asgard. It was a few days after Thor arrived that Liya's brothers came to visit their sister. Faradei and the Princess went to greet them at the Bifrost location. The beam receded from them and they stared at their sister. They didn't recognize her, not just from her hair and ears but she had vastly matured in her time away.

She saw the confused looks on their faces, "Oh," she said surprised and quickly removed the glamour.

"LIYA," they said in unison tackling their sister to the ground almost knocking Faradei down as well.

Andrei pulled her out of melee before they crushed their petite sister. Her oldest brother drew her in for a hug just holding his sister again tightly. She was safe and thriving on Alfheim, that was good, but they all missed her terribly. Vanaheim wasn't the same without her or their mother, it seemed darker and hollow. Liya held onto her brother for dear life as the other two crowded around her again.

"I have missed you my brothers," she said somewhat muffled her face being squashed into Andrei's chest.

They hugged her tighter, "We missed you too Sister," Arman said.

Faradei stood behind the touching reunion, "Princess, the glamour."

The boys let her out of the suffocating embrace as she resumed the spell that made her look like an Elf. Alek and Arman took her hands letting her lead the way to Alesa's castle. Andrei stayed behind with Faradei.

He looked at the Elf, "She is doing well?"

"Thriving," he told the eldest Arkynson.

Drei nodded, "Good, see that it continues."

Faradei bowed, "Of course your Highness."

Andrei walked forward followed by Faradei. This was Andrei's first visit to Alfheim and he was impressed with the surroundings. It was bright, it certainly suited his sister. The air was sweet and clean and its residents seemed trustworthy. Amaliya did seem to be doing well, but her oldest brother was still somewhat skeptical. Walking into the courtyard of Alesa's palace Liya ran up to him once more.

"Where's Daddy?"

"He had to stay behind this time Li," he told her softly. The Princess frowned but nodded.

The Queen of Alfheim followed by Frigga and the Odinsons emerged from the palace coming to greet Liya's oldest brother. Odin's wife embraced Andrei happy to see him. Alesa bowed her head at the young man which he returned. Thor grinned grabbing the forearm of the eldest Arkynson giving it a strong shake.

Andrei grinned, "No competition Thunderer?"

"None that I see," he responded with a laugh.

Andrei laughed, "I see none either, except maybe Amaliya."

"Oh no Brother, I am not going to be part of any competition. I have better things to do than beat all of you into oblivion."

"Is that so Sister," Alek said from behind her as Arman flanked her left side. Andrei closed in from the front and Thor took the right side.

Loki looked on in glee, he knew that she would best all of them. "It is a fact my dear Aleksei," Liya smiled.

Her brothers looked at her with playfulness and Thor readied himself for a fight but before any of them could move they fell to the ground in pain all of them moaning for a few moments before they regained control over their motor functions.

"That's not playing fair little sister," Arman said smiling.

She laughed, "Since when is four on one fair Armi? Now if you'll excuse me," she said bowing to her brothers and Thor before meeting up with Loki.

He kissed her lightly, "I might have to change your name Dove," he smiled.

"As long as I'm yours you can call me anything," she told him taking his hand as they walked around the palace to the gardens followed by Frigga and Alesa.

There were two looking down on the courtyard observing the power the girl held. Four very capable opponents and it was no effort on her part to offset them. The wizards looked at one another concern plastered on their aged faces. The Princess was still young and had not grown into her full abilities and coupled with the power of Infinity, she had the potential to be dangerous and turn against the Nine Realms. They would have to try bind her powers so that she can't abuse them.

"Moren," the Queen called, "Pallan," she reached the top of the tower. Alesa smiled seeing the two wizards, "I would like you to finally meet Amaliya, Princess of Vanaheim."

The Elf Queen ushered the girl forward. She looked at the wizards, they were old, almost ancient looking. Their white beards were tucked into the belts wrapped around their dark blue robes. Their skin was marked with dark spots and thin, almost like paper. One had sharp amber eyes like a hawk and the other had ice blue eyes they were lighter than the sky almost white. Liya looked closer at them, their eyes did not reveal their ages like their bodies did, which she thought was interesting.

"Your Highness," the one with amber eyes said as he bowed, "I am Moren, this is my brother Pallan." Liya turned to look at Pallan, he bowed as well but said nothing. "We are most excited to meet you after everything Queen Alesa has told us about you." Moren extended his hand to the Princess.

Amaliya took his hand his skin was softer than it appeared, they shook hands and she did the same with his brother. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"I will be bringing Amaliya to you for help with her abilities once her brothers and our visitors from Asgard have left. I see no reason to take the Princess away from her company at this time," the Queen informed them.

"Yes my Queen," they said in unison.

"All right dear one, go and have fun with your brothers," she told Liya, "I am sure Loki is missing you as well."

Liya embraced the Queen before she took off happily not only to return to her brothers and the Odinsons also glad not to be stuck in a stuffy tower with wizards that she thought were hiding something. She found Andrei and Thor sparring in the garden nearly trampling the roses.

"Brother! Thor! In the courtyard!" she yelled at them, "You ruin those roses I will ruin you," she playfully threatened before jumping on Arman's back, "Who's winning?"

Arman supported his sister's legs, "Neither. They're posturing."

"What," she asked with a laugh.

"They haven't taken a swing at each other yet," he told her grinning.

Alesa turned to the wizards after hearing Liya reprimand her brothers. "I want you to help her, not hinder her. I understand that the power she holds can be unsettling but she is built for it, it was and is her destiny to carry it. Am I understood?"

"Yes my Queen," they said in unison again.

Alesa nodded before leaving. She hoped that they would listen to her and know that Amaliya was destined for great things. She could united the Nine Realms, even Jotunheim, under one banner. She was needed and an education and better understanding of her abilities that she gained from both parents and her great, great, great grandmother would be necessary for her to succeed.

The wizards looked at each other nodding together. They would teach her however they would still be cautious and if anything felt off about the girl they would revert to their original plan.

* * *

 ** _Author's note – Thank you all for reading! A lot of you are, I would love to know how you think I'm doing! I'm not scary I promise!_**


	9. Get Help

**_Author's note –_** Hello! Back at it again! I hope you all are having a great week! I have to tell all of you I am stupidly excited to post this chapter!

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **WolfWoman86 –** Thank you love!

Thank you for following – **shadowkitten11!**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **shadowkitten11, hrodenhaver, Saphem!**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

Thor and Andrei moved their sparring session to the open courtyard away from Amaliya's precious flowers. The boys proceeded to spar knocking each other down several times. It seemed that both Drei and Thor needed this outlet. The smile carved on Andrei's face made Liya grin, he had been so affected by their mother's death. He was so angry the last time she saw him even threatening Heimdall. It was good to see him having some fun. She looked at all her brothers and they all had grins glued to their handsome faces. It made her happy.

Faradei came into her view, he nodded to the forest. And Liya almost squeaked. It had been a few days since she had seen Olvir and the rest of the herd. She had taken to naming all of them according to their personalities. She dropped from Arman's back hugging him quickly along with Aleksei. She stopped in front of Loki for a moment before wrapping her arms around him kissing his cheek.

"Where are you off to Dove," he asked.

"To see Olvir," she said, "Faradei is taking me."

"Ah I see," he nodded to the Elf. "Go," he whispered kissing her forehead.

Liya ran off to the Elf sentry but not without her brothers yelling after her. She turned to them shrugging before heading into the forest with Faradei.

"Where is she going Loki," Alek asked.

"To a meadow deep in the forest," he told them, "there is a herd of unicorns there. One of them is hers now."

"We should join her," Thor piped up and nods came from the three Arkynsons.

"I think our time is better suited here," Loki told them.

"Come now Brother," Thor said clapping a hand on his shoulder, "They won't mind if we tag along," he turned to Liya's brothers, "Shall we?"

They took off making a huge and disorderly display as they did. The four of them followed by Loki were stopped at the entrance to the forest by two of Alesa's guards. Faradei had planned ahead. Thor prodded Loki to convince the sentries to let them pass.

The youngest Odinson sighed reluctantly agreeing to it. He walked up to the guards, "Good Elves," he started with a bow. They returned it. "Would it be possible to follow the Princess into the forest today, we would like to keep her company in case something unexpected happens."

The guards looked at one another then back to the smiling face of Loki, "Our orders were very specific. We are not to let the Odinsons or the Princess' brothers into the forest today."

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Loki said.

"I am sorry young Prince."

Loki nodded before turning to the others. He shook his head walking back to Thor, "They won't budge," he said, "Perhaps we should just go back to sparring. Seemed like you were having fun Brother," he grinned at the bruise forming on Thor's shoulder.

"No," Thor said, "we need a way to get in there."

The boys retreated to the courtyard to think of a way to distract the guards long enough to get past them. They ran the gamut of ideas, from throwing stones at them, having Loki use an illusion or spell, to trying brute force. Each attempt failed. The closest they got was the illusion of a wolf that Loki created. It was enormous. It growled and snapped at the Elven guard causing them to draw their spears. The spears penetrated the beast then it shimmered away. The sentries went back to their posts somewhat amused.

"Well we're getting nowhere with this and they'll be back soon," Alek said.

Thor thought for a minute, "I have an idea."

Loki sighed, "This will not turn out well Brother."

"You underestimate me Loki," he laughed, "it will be a perfect solution." Loki looked at him with the tiniest bit of fear in his eyes. Thor's plans usually ended up with him in an uncomfortable position. He sat back waiting for what brilliance he was scheming. "What if," his blue eyes widened with excitement, "we tell the guards that one of us is…" he paused trying to find the words, "…is hurt or needs helps and while they are attending to whoever it is the rest of us can sneak past them."

"How would we convince them that one of us needs help," Andrei asked.

Thor thought for a moment longer, "We could fake an injury, a limp or deathly sick?"

"I think that the Elves are smarter than you give them credit for," Arman said. "Perhaps we should just wait. I'm sure Amaliya would convince Faradei to let us go the next time."

"I've got it!" Thor exclaimed. "We could throw someone at them."

"Thor, no," Loki said firmly.

"No Loki," he said, "don't you see, one of us could fake being injured and then we throw them at the guards. They would be too busy dealing with a body being thrown at them that we could get past them!"

"Who is going to volunteer for that," Loki asked suspiciously. The other four all grinned at him, "No, absolutely not. I want no part of this."

"Loki," Thor pleaded, "Please."

"Why do you need to see these woods so badly Thor? There is nothing in there that you can fight."

"That we know of Brother," he said, "We're doing this."

"I never agreed to this," Loki said.

"You don't have to agree Loki," Andrei said. "We volunteered you for it."

Loki stood backing away from Liya's brothers and Thor, "Why am I getting thrown at them?"

"You're the smallest of all of us since Liya's not here," Alek said coming at him from the left, Arman flanked his right side, Thor was behind him and Andrei in front.

He was boxed in and couldn't best all of them. He sighed, "Fine."

"Perfect!" Thor said triumphantly, "You won't regret this Brother."

Loki turned to look at him raising an eyebrow, "Yes I will, I regret it already."

Thor threw one of Loki's arms over his shoulders, "Ok once I give the signal…"

"You mean throwing me at the guards," Loki said.

"Yes, that's the signal," Thor grinned continuing, "You three will run into the forest I will join you shortly after. Loki if you can get away do so."

"Yes because it will be that easy."

"Quiet," Alek said, "you're supposed to be dying." All but Loki laughed. The Arkynsons were enjoying this immensely. They knew Liya wouldn't approve but they didn't care, this was going to be fun.

Thor carried a limp Loki toward the guards, his voice was loud and hysterical, "Help! Get help! My brother is dying!"

The guards were stunned and moved toward Thor and then he launched Loki at them knocking the sentries to the ground. The Arkynsons ran into the forest quickly followed by Thor. Loki popped up placing a quick and simple memory spell on them so they wouldn't run after them or inform the Queen. He dashed into the forest after his brother to hopefully to keep Thor and Liya's brothers somewhat out of trouble.

* * *

 ** _Author's note – Please let me know how I did with this chapter! I truly appreciate any and all feedback!_**


	10. Leaving Alfheim

**_Author's note –_** Hello once again! I hope that all of you had a great holiday if you celebrate the 4th of July.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **WolfWoman86 –** I completely appreciate that! I was just trying to get across how I saw Get Help coming about, haha!

 **–** Thank you so much!

Thank you for following - **theRogue10**

Thank you for adding to your favorites - **ilovejoker4ever and xXBloodJewelXx**

 _As always please enjoy, read, and review!_

* * *

The day had finally come, the one that Liya, Loki, and Alesa had dreaded since the beginning. Loki, Thor, her brothers, and Frigga were being called back home. Liya would be at the mercy of Alesa's wizards to help with her burgeoning powers and continue her education. They all tearfully moved to the Bifrost location. The Arkynsons went first hugging and holding their baby sister tightly promising to come back as soon as they could but none of them fought the tears. It would be a few moons before they could come back.

Thor hugged Liya, "Do not fret Sister, we will be reunited before you know it," he gave a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Thor, I will miss you," she told him softly, her voice was a million miles away, "Take care of Loki for me."

"The best of care," Frigga told the Princess holding her close, "Take care of yourself Amaliya and call to Heimdall anytime you need."

Liya held Frigga tighter, "Thank you," more tears fell from the Vanir's eyes.

Frigga kissed her head before handing her to Loki. Both of the children had grown more and more somber as this day approached. They held onto each other for dear life. As much as the Queen of Asgard wanted Loki to stay Odin had called him back. The Allfather needed to be obeyed. The pair seemed to hold one another up.

"I promise," Loki sniffed wiping the tears from Liya's cheeks, "I will return as soon as I can Dove," he tried to smile but if faltered.

Liya nodded, "I know, I will miss you," her breathing hitched as sobs threatened to fall from her mouth. The glamour faded away from her. Liya's emotions were in such turmoil she couldn't keep the simple spell intact.

She and Loki crumpled to the ground both children sobbing. Alesa and Frigga looked at one another with great concern. The light around them seemed to darken, the air became thick and heavy, a melancholy was felt by all those in attendance.

"I love you Liya," Loki whispered trying to stand and pull Amaliya up with him.

"I love you Loki," she answered pushing herself off the ground.

Frigga took Loki under her arm and called to Heimdall. Liya ran into Alesa who cradled the child to her. The Bifrost pounded down around the Queen and her sons taking them back to Asgard. Alesa carried the Princess back to her room for the night, she had been through enough today. The wizards could wait another day.

Alesa closed the door wiping her own tears away. She never expected to become so close to the Princess. It was hard not to. She was so full of life and love, certainly living up to her title as the Goddess of Love. The Queen of Alfheim walked slowly down the hallway and ran into the wizards.

"My Queen," they said in unison.

"Pallan," she greeted, "Moren." She wiped the few remaining tears away from her face.

"Are you well my Queen," Moren questioned.

Alesa nodded, "Our visitors from Asgard and Vanaheim left earlier. It was hard on the Princess, she's currently resting. Would you mind starting her lessons tomorrow instead of today?"

"We thought it best that she start as soon as possible," Pallan stated and Moren nodded.

"I understand," Alesa said, her voice was somewhat firm, "however she just had to say goodbye to her family once more, surely it can wait until morning."

"Yes my Queen," they said letting Alesa pass.

The two wizards watched her walk toward her throne room. They looked back at one another and nodded. They wanted to see just how powerful the little goddess was. It was yet to be determined if they could use her for their advantage or if they would simply bind her powers until she could be useful to them. They walked down the empty corridor, their footsteps made no noise as the approached the Princess' room. It was left unguarded. A twisted smile curled onto their faces, Alesa was too trusting, she should have been much more careful about those in her employ.

"Moren, Pallan," the deep voice of Faradei said from behind the wizards. They startled slightly turning to see the head of the guard returning to his post.

"Faradei," they greeted him.

"I am under orders that Princess Amaliya is not to be disturbed today. Has something changed," he looked at them skeptically.

They shook their heads, long beards brushing the tile floor. They looked at one another before turning back to Faradei, "We just wanted to see if there was anything we could do for the Princess."

"She needs rest," Faradei said sternly. "I will see to it that she receives it, good day to you," he said taking his place outside Liya's door. The wizards nodded silently before leaving. Faradei looked after them as they left. He didn't trust them and he needed to tell Alesa before they spent any real time with the Princess. A guard walked by the hallway, "Alyward," he called. The Elf turned hurrying to Faradei. "Watch over the Princess until I return. I need to have a word with the Queen."

The Captain of the guard hurried to the throne room. He found Alesa leaning to one side, the sadness of this day still affecting her. She looked at the company that had entered her chamber and became alert.

"Faradei," she said anxiously.

"Amaliya is fine, still resting and Alyward is watching her. I need a word my Queen."

She nodded, "Of course," she led him into her private chamber built into a pocket of the throne room.

Faradei looked at Alesa, he trusted her judgement but he did not trust the wizards. "Are you certain that Pallan and Moren would be suitable teachers for the Princess?"

"Did something happen," she asked the anxiety in her voice returned.

"No," the Elf shook his head, "however if I hadn't been returning to my post something might have. I can only speculate my Queen. When I returned Moren and Pallan were attempting to enter her chamber. I told them your orders and they left."

"You're afraid they will try and hurt her," Alesa asked.

"Much worse my Queen," Faradei looked at his Queen bright blue eyes full of concern. "The Princess…"

"I understand Faradei," she crossed to him putting comforting hands on his shoulders. "I will talk with them," she told him. Looking at her captain's face it seemed this was not enough. Alesa thought for a moment, "I will instruct them that you are to be present during their lessons." Relief flooded Faradei, "If you see anything else suspicious please come to me immediately."

"Thank you my Queen," he bowed to her before returning to his post.

"Oh dear, my sweet Princess, the trouble that follows you," she said quietly, her voice quivering. "My hope for you Amaliya is that those troubles will fade from you and you will know peace."

* * *

 ** _Author's note –_** Thank you all so, so much for being patient with me. I would appreciate any feedback you have to give me.


	11. Shadow of Doubt

_**Author's note –**_ Hello my lovely readers! I hope you're having a fantastic week and that summer is treating you kind and that you have not melted like I have. I am currently an intelligent (this is debatable) pile of goo with extraordinary typing skills.

 _ **Shout outs –** _

**WolfWoman86 –** You will find out what they were planning in this chapter.

Thank you for following – **theRogue10!**

Thank you for adding to your favorites – **ChojisGirl2 and RedStar908!**

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Even under the ever watchful eye of Faradei the wizards had succeeded in making Liya afraid of her own shadow. They would think to the child all of the destruction she could eventually do. The images of her family strewn about in pieces because of her power. Alfheim, Vanaheim, and Asgard destroyed and the very foundations rubble. They referred her to as Ragnarok. After many moons of tormenting the poor child they offered a solution to the potential devastation.

"Princess," they cooed, "if you let us bind your powers, strip them from you, all the Nine Realms would be safe as well as you dear Amaliya," their smiles were so wide and fictional. They wanted to strip her powers to gain them for their own deeds.

"I think that's enough for one day," Faradei glared at the pair.

"Of course Captain," they bowed low to him before backing out of the room.

The Elf went to Liya concern dripping off of him, "My Princess," he said softly. He paused just in front of her, the look of fear glued to her face alarmed him.

Faradei backed away from her, they were doing something to her but he didn't know what. A secret spell or using her telepathy against her. The Captain pulled Aylward to watch over her again with strict orders not to let the wizards in. He made his way to the throne room. Alesa was meeting with a few of her subjects. She saw Faradei enter with worry stretched across her face. The Queen turned to one of her advisors asking them to finish with her subjects. She ushered Faradei into her chamber.

"What happened, is she…"

"I am uncertain my Queen. They have said nothing out loud that I can hear other than her lessons. I fear they are communicating with her telepathically," he said but his accusation was unfounded. He looked at Alesa pleading with her, "These lessons are leaving her in fear of herself. She will not go into the gardens and she refuses to venture into the forest to see Olvir."

Alesa thought for a moment, she told Odin and Arkyn that the wizards would help her grow but if they are afraid of her, even after she told them that this child was meant for great things…she shook her head solemnly. The Queen lifted her head to Faradei, "The only other person that could help her is gone. Saga was the only one that knew how to handle the abilities now growing inside Amaliya. I can put a stop to the lessons, however I am afraid that the damage may already be done. I will contact Frigga and see if she can possibly help or to send Loki back with her. I will also contact her father, perhaps enough time has passed that she can go home."

Faradei nodded, "Yes my Queen. Is there anything that you would have me do?"

The Elven Queen looked at her most faithful guard, "Do not leave her side, I will stop Pallan and Moren for the time being until I have heard from either Vanaheim or Asgard."

Heimdall did something he rarely did, left his post to venture to the palace. He had seen what happened to his Princess. He needed to inform Odin even though Alesa would be sending someone through soon. He promised Arkyn and Andrei to keep her safe, he would indeed fulfill this promise in any way he could.

Heimdall approached the throne room, he knelt before Odin, "My King," he said kneeling his right fist hitting his chest over his heart.

"Heimdall," Odin said somewhat surprised.

He bowed his head slightly, "Queen Alesa will be sending her Captain of the Guard to Asgard concerning Amaliya. She believes that the wizards in her council she trusted to teach the Princess how to handle her abilities are scaring the child out of using them."

"And what have you seen?"

"Nothing good of those that call themselves wizards. Alesa has already put Faradei in the lessons with them to protect the child. She is not safe there in their care."

"Will she be contacting Arkyn as well?"

The Keeper of the Bifrost nodded, "Sending her second in command to speak with the Princess' father."

"Why have you come Heimdall?"

"I have come to humbly ask to take the Princess back to Asgard. The glamour they have used has hidden her well and she is capable of continuing the magic." He looked at the Allfather, "If Amaliya is afraid of her powers and refuses to use them it could be disastrous and without a proper teacher…" he stopped.

Odin nodded, "I will take council with Arkyn he may want his only daughter to return home. There has been no more unrest on Jotunheim about her death. She should be able to return."

"Yes my King," Heimdall bowed his head once more before returning to his post there would be visitors soon.

"Father," a small voice called from the edge of the hall.

"Thor," Odin greeted his oldest.

"Is Amaliya coming home?"

"That is yet to be seen," the Allfather gave a small smile, "Tell your mother that Faradei from Alfheim will be arriving shortly."

Thor nodded putting his arm around Loki. His brother had been distraught ever since their return to Asgard. Thor was going to ask Odin if Loki could return to Alfheim to be with Liya, but Heimdall interrupted his advancement into the throne room. The eldest Odinson hoped that she would be able to return to Vanaheim if not Asgard. They could protect her better than on Alfheim and Loki needed to be with Liya.

"Come Brother," he said softly, "Let us get Mother."

* * *

 _ **Author's note -**_ Along with being a somewhat intelligent pile of goo, I have been experiencing a lot of blocks when coming to writing. I am working on the next chapter but it might not be up next week, just a head's up. Thank you all again for reading my story, love you guys! I'd love to hear from you!


	12. Back Home

**_Author's note –_** Hello everyone! So last chapter we had Liya being scared by those wizards. They will be dealt with in this chapter. I have fast forwarded to right before the movie timeline. Also I think I have mentioned it before but I wanted to mention in case I hadn't I have Loki's eyes being green as in the comics.

 ** _Shout outs –_**

 **WolfWoman86 –** She will be, at least in time.

Thank you for following **elljayde and Elyssa1985!**

Thank you for adding to your favorites **elljayde!**

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

It was decided after Odin and Arkyn spoke to Alesa that Amaliya would return to Vanaheim, however the wizards needed to be dealt with. The Allfather and the King of Vanaheim followed Alesa to deal with them before more damage could be done. The years they were left with Amaliya even with Faradei present had made her more withdrawn, afraid to use her abilities, and terrified that she would hurt someone.

"Moren," Alesa called, her voice as stern as she could make it, "Pallan."

The wizards slunk around their door to see the Queen closely followed by Odin and Arkyn. They bowed to the visiting royalty but fear was read clearly in their posture. The plan to use the Princess' gifts for their gain was surely found out. They kept their heads bowed and said nothing.

"I have heard some disturbing news when it comes to your teachings of Princess Amaliya," Alesa said. "The Allfather and Amaliya's father would like to speak with you two."

"Yes my Queen," they said following the royals to the throne room.

Odin stood at the base of the throne, tall and severe as he did so. Gungnir firmly in his grasp, "Moren and Pallan, the blue wizards entrusted with the Princess of Vanaheim, you have been accused of treason to the crown of not only Vanaheim but Alfheim and Asgard. How do you plead?"

"We are innocent Allfather," they told Odin not looking up at him.

"Amaliya was thriving before she started lessons with you," Alesa said. "There was a great change in her after her first encounter, however I was too blind in my trust of you to see what was happening. It was only after Faradei came to me with his concerns I kept a closer watch on them." She turned to Odin and Arkyn, "My sincerest apologies Allfather," she lowered her head. Alesa then looked to Arkyn, "I humbly ask for your forgiveness Arkyn, I told you she would be safe here, clearly I was wrong. I then ordered Faradei to stay close to her and he had witnessed the damage that was caused, the light she carried was almost extinguished. I ordered you both to not be afraid of her or her abilities and you disobeyed your Queen."

Pallan looked at Alesa with contempt in his eyes. For the first time he spoke without Moren, "You brought this dangerous child into our midst asking to protect the ruin of the Nine Realms," his voice was deep and rumbled through the throne room, "We needed to protect you and Alfheim," he glared.

"Enough," Arkyn bellowed, "My daughter will not be the ruin of anything wizard, she is love personified. She is strong and will continue to grow stronger for the benefit of all the Nine Realms. If she was not meant to be I would not have her," the King crossed his arms across his chest glaring at the wizards.

"My old friend," Odin started, "they will be dealt with however you see fit."

"I request Allfather they be banished, stripped of their magic, and their memories," Arkyn glared at the wizards.

Odin nodded, "Agreed, they will be henceforth banished to Niflheim to live out the remainder of their days. Their memories of Amaliya and all magic will be erased," he raised Gungnir and hit the bottom of the spear onto the marble floor it echoed through the throne room. Odin turned to Arkyn and nodded.

Amaliya's father being gifted in mind manipulation stalked up to the quaking wizards. His deep grey eyes were almost set aflame and he forcefully invaded their minds ripping away every memory, spell, and skill that they had learned over the last few centuries. Their screams echoed around the throne room. Then the King of Vanaheim pulled away every instance of his daughter between the two of them. The wizards collapsed after Arkyn was finished and then Amaliya's father dropped to the floor. His brow covered in sweat and he was panting, it was painful for the three of them but Arkyn would have done this for any of his children.

Odin helped him off the floor and into the throne behind him. The Elven guard came in and removed the unconscious wizards dragging them towards the Bifrost where they would be sent to Niflheim. Arkyn needed to a moment to recover after inflicting the punishment on the wizards. As a precaution Amaliya had been sent back to Vanaheim earlier that day escorted by Faradei. Loki would be meeting her at the Bifrost location giving them an uninterrupted reunion. Arkyn and her brothers would have their reunion at a later date

Loki was anxiously awaiting her return pacing until he saw the bridge coming. The improvement of Loki's spirits since he heard that Amaliya was coming home was infinite. There was a wide grin stuck to his face, the color in his cheeks came back, and the sullen state he had been in faded into a much more jovial mood. The God of Mischief bounced happily on the balls of his feet awaiting the Bifrost. It pounded down and after a few moments of bright light before revealing Liya.

The bright lavender eyes of the Princess widened and welled up with tears seeing Loki waiting for her. She ran to him practically jumping into his arms. Loki wrapped his arms tightly around the petite frame of Liya. He inhaled her perfume and it flooded him with so many memories and holding her in his arms once more felt like home. Faradei smiled before calling the Bifrost to take him back to Alfheim, not wanting to disturb their reunion.

"I have missed you Dove," he whispered to the Princess. His voice had changed, it was deeper and richer than the last time she had spoken to the youngest Odinson.

The Prince set her down looking at her. Her white blonde hair faded to the bright black and her pointed ears disappeared. He saw her as she was meant to be. She had grown into such an extraordinarily beautiful young woman, it shined from the inside out, practically beaming out of her. Her face had slimmed down making it more heart shaped than round, her cheekbones became more defined, her full lips and large eyes no longer looked too big for her. Her figure while slender had curved as she matured. Loki took in every inch of her, including her grass stained bare feet he laughed.

"What," she asked, her voice had softened and it was like she was singing as she giggled.

"A princess shouldn't have grass stains on her feet," he teased.

"I haven't felt the grass at home in so long," she said wiggling her toes in the tall and cool bright green blades, "It's much different than on Alfheim."

Amaliya lifted her head grinning causing Loki to laugh more. She studied him smiling at how he'd grown but still that beautiful and sweet boy she had grown up with. His long face held his handsome features so well, those bright green eyes that glinted of trouble and intelligence. His graceful and poised figure, tall and thin but there was strength in him. He was nimble and clever. His smile lit up his gorgeous face as his eyes met hers.

"Something wrong Dove," he asked confused by the look on her face.

"Not a thing," she told him quietly with a slight smile. Liya moved closer to him kissing him softly, "Take me home Loki."

"Of course Princess," he told her pulling her under his arm.

* * *

 ** _Author's note –_** Thank you all so, so much! I would love to hear from you all and what you think so far!


	13. Preperations

_**Author's note -**_ Well I am back...hopefully.

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review.**_

* * *

An echoing scream filled the ice-covered void of Jotunheim. Laufey had found out the through his numerous spies that Amaliya was still alive. He clenched his teeth and fists before shoving his giant hands through an already crumbling pillar and then another. The downfall of the Nine Realms needed to be destroyed. He called a few of his strongest and smartest soldiers to him giving them orders to eliminate her without prejudice even if it cost Jotun blood. The Princess would die at the hand of a Jotun.

Loki and Liya were now starting to plan the wedding that would untie the two kingdoms. It would be after the two were married that it would be revealed that Princess Amaliya of Vanaheim was in fact still alive to the rest of the Nine Realms. The planning took place mostly on Vanaheim under the supervision of Frigga and Alesa. It was still undecided if once Loki and Liya were married would stay on Asgard or make Vanaheim their home. Those decisions, however, could be left until later, the couple was too wrapped up in each other to think of such things so, wrapped up that they hardly paid attention to wedding plans.

"Amaliya," Alesa said firmly.

The hard voice of the Elven queen caused the giggling girl to stop her twittering however a sly smile stayed on her lips, "I'm sorry Alesa," Liya batted her eyes, "couldn't this wait for another day?"

"We've put this off for a fortnight dear," Frigga said gently prying Liya away from Loki giving her to Alesa. "Don't you have something you need to take care of Loki," Frigga asked sweetly.

"Ah," he nodded, "I am afraid so," he pulled Liya into him once more, "Miss me Dove?"

"Forever," she told him before they shared a tender kiss.

"You will look radiant and more beautiful than the moon in whatever dress you pick," he kissed her hand before called the Bi-Frost down.

"Your guest is waiting for you at the palace my Prince," Heimdall stated.

"Thank you Heimdall," Loki nodded to the gatekeeper.

The Prince hopped on a horse and galloped across the Rainbow Bridge to the palace. He was met by Eitri the Dwarf King. Loki smiled at Eitri, this meeting would solidify Liya to him. They were meant to be together, destined.

"Loki," Eitri's deep voice bellowed, "I have brought what you asked for, is Amaliya here?"

The Trickster shook his head, "She is knee deep in wedding plans, thank you for coming Eitri," Loki bowed.

"It is for the good of the Nine Realms that you two be wed, I cannot disagree with the good of the Realms." The Dwarf eyed the youngest Odinson carefully before reaching into his bag pulling out a plain wooden box handing it to Loki.

Thor's brother took the container opening the hinged lid staring at the marvelous creation inside. The ring for Liya, it was so delicately made. The thin gold wrapped around a gorgeous emerald gem with filigree scroll work on the band. It was perfect, perfection for perfection.

Loki stood in awe of the creation for a moment before looking at the Dwarf King, he was taller than Thor, his hands were thick and looked clumsy. He looked back at the delicate ring in his hands and wondered at the talent of the Dwarves, surely there was no rival to this ring in all the Nine Realms.

"Thank you," Loki said quietly and reverently to Eitri.

"Loki," the thunderous voice of Thor rang out. "Eitri," the Thunder God questioned, "what are you doing here friend?"

"I came to deliver a gift for Amaliya."

"Amaliya," Thor pondered for a moment before seeing the ring box in Loki's hands, "No doubt the best of your craftsmanship for the princess."

"Of course," he said with a bow of his head, "I need to return to Nidavelllir," he stomped away toward the Bi-Frost.

Thor came over to his brother taking the box from his hands, "This is truly a rare sight, Liya will adore it, perhaps more than you Brother."

Loki laughed taking back the ring, "One can only hope, what did you need Thor?"

"Father needs to see us both," Thor told Loki, "He has something important to tell us."

"More important than uniting Asgard and Vanaheim?"

"Yes Brother, he wants to choose his successor."

Loki dropped the box to the ground; the sturdy wood did not break but Loki did. He never imagined that along with marrying Amaliya that he might be Odin's successor, King of Asgard. That would make Liya Queen. A small smile graced his face as he dipped down picking up the container. She was certainly worthy of the title. He turned his face to Thor, "Let's go see Father."


	14. Before the Coronation

"Are you sure you're making the right choice," Arkyn asked, "Do you think he's ready?"

"He thinks he is," Frigga stated, "He has his father's confidence."

"He'll need his father's wisdom," Odin countered.

"And his humility," Frigga asked with a smile making Arkyn chuckle. Odin gave a slight grin at his wife. "Thor won't be alone; Loki and Amaliya will be at his side to give him counsel. Have faith in your sons."

"Yes, but Thor's still a boy. He could be a great king…" Odin paused looking at his hand shaking.

"The Odinsleep is nearly here," Arkyn said recognizing the signs.

Odin nodded, "If only we had more time."

"For once, our son needs something we cannot provide," Frigga said.

There was a beat of silence before Arkyn broke the quiet. "What of the Jotuns?"

Odin looked at his friend. He had reason to be concerned. Faking Liya's death all those years ago and now announcing an engagement would surely make Laufey angry. There might be an attempt on the young princess' life and soon. The Allfather placed a hand on Arkyn's shoulder not knowing how to quell his fears for his youngest.

"Amaliya will be safe within Asgard. Heimdall will see a threat before if appears."

Arkyn nodded, "I will leave her in the capable protection of Asgard. However, I would like at least one of her brothers to stay with her, as an extra precaution."

"Agreed, however you are all welcome to stay on Asgard."

"Vanaheim needs to have its King and its eldest Prince once the ceremony is over. Aleksei and Arman will remain on Asgard with Amaliya."

Thor stands in a lightly lit hall with banners hanging on either side forming a corridor of the fire lit room. His hammer in his hand and his winged helmet on his head, he walks to the end of the raised platform meeting an attendant who hands him a goblet of wine. Thor drinks the wine in one gulp hurling the cup into the fireplace lighting the room causing blue and purple flames to erupt as the alcohol hits the fire.

"Another!"

Loki emerged from the shadows in his ceremonial outfit of green, gold, and silver with his horned headpiece. The Trickster stands next to Thor a gentle smile on his face, "Nervous, Brother?"

"Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"There was the time in Nornheim…"

"That wasn't nerves, Brother; it was the rage of battle. How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?"

The attendant approached with another goblet of wine for Thor on a platter waiting to be noticed.

"As I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape," Loki said.

"Some do battle, others just do tricks," Thor retorted with a laugh.

The attendant stifled a laugh and Loki noticed. He gestured toward the goblet and eels pour over the sides, slithering out and across the terrified attendant's hands. The attendant screams hurling the goblet to the ground as Loki chuckles.

"Loki…" Thor scolded his brother lightly. The Trickster smiles giving a shrug waving his hand making the eels disappear. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Just a bit of fun," Loki turns, "Right my friend?" The attendant leaves the brothers. Loki looks at Thor's helmet, "Nice feathers."

Thor turns grinning, "You don't really want to start this again, do you, Cow?"

Loki laughed, "I was being sincere."

"You're incapable of sincerity," Thor laughed.

"Am I," Loki quipped, "Amaliya would beg to differ."

"She only sees the good in you, not the Trickster."

"Well let's hope that never changes," Loki said. There was a quiet moment before Loki spoke again, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor looked at Loki searching for some hint of irony and found none. He put an appreciative hand on his brother's shoulder, "Thank you," he smiled.

There is a moment of equal affection before Loki smirks, "Give us a kiss."

"Stop," Thor chuckles pulling on his cape and centering his helmet. "How do I look?"

"Like a King," Loki told him as a blast of a ceremonial horn sounded. "It's time."

"You go ahead," Thor told him and Loki gives a wary look, "I'll be along. Go on."

Loki nods leaving his brother alone. He walks out to fanfare and cheering. The Trickster smiles as he heads to the throne to stand by Frigga. All of Asgard and most of Vanaheim had turned out for the news of Thor's coronation. The smile Loki had on his face changed to a mischievous smirk as he approached Frigga. He turned, the slight smirk wiped from his face as he saw Liya. She looked so beautiful in the lilac and gold dress and her hair intricately braided, she looked like a queen, his queen. The ring on her finger made his heart soften more. He paused; perhaps he shouldn't have played this trick. He shook his head, it was harmless, and no one would be hurt.


	15. Infiltration

_**Author's Note - I am back!**_

 **Shout outs -**

 **xXBloodJewelXx -** Thank you for the review!

 **YukikoKitamura66, wolfcorgi -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **LaurenA007 and Katestarlight25 -** Thank you for adding to your alerts and favorites!

 **mykk47 -** Thank you for adding to your alerts!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Thor made his entrance, flashy as ever, tossing Mjolnir in the air and catching it walking down to the throne. Thunderous cheers filled the throne room as the Thunder God strolled cockily to his father. Thor was reveling in the cheers and applause. He dropped his hammer at his feet before kneeling before Odin.

Odin started raising his staff, "Gungnir. Its aim is true, its power strong. With it I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms since the time of the Great Beginning. And though the day has come for a new King to wield his own weapon - that duty remains the same. Thor Odinson, my heir, my first-born. So long entrusted with this mighty hammer, Mjolnir; forged in the heart of a dying star, from the sacred metal of Uru. Only one may lift it. Only one is worthy. Who wields this hammer commands the lightning and the storm. Its power has no equal - as a weapon, to destroy, or as a tool, to build. It is a fit companion for a King. Today I entrust you with the greatest honor in all the Nine Realms; the sacred throne of Asgard. I have sacrificed much to achieve peace. So, too, must a new generation sacrifice to maintain that peace, responsibility, duty, honor. These are not merely virtues to which we must aspire. They are essential to every soldier and to every King."

There was a cold breeze that blew through the throne room. It chilled Amaliya to the bone, it was a familiar cold she had felt it before.

"Liya," Alek asked seeing her shiver.

"It's nothing," she told her brother.

Odin continued, "Thor Odinson, do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and pledge yourself only to the good of all the Realms?"

Thor raised his hammer, "I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…" Odin paused as he felt the cold creep over all those in attendance. "Frost giants," he said softly. He raised Gungnir and hit the staff on the floor. He brought forth the Destroyer to rid his vault of the Jotuns. He threw a look to Frigga who nodded.

"Liya, come with me," she gave the soft command. The Princess nodded following the Queen. Frigga led her to the Odinsleep chamber.

"What is happening Frigga," Liya asked a bit afraid, Frost Giants, those that filled her with fear.

They took her mother away. What were they doing in Asgard, the one place she felt safest. As much as she loved Alfheim she didn't want to go back and leave her family and Loki again.

"Nothing, Odin had taken care of the issue we just want to make sure that you are safe."

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done!" bellowed Thor.

"They have paid, with their lives. The Destroyer did its job, and the Casket is safe. All is well," Odin said calmly.

"I agree with Thor," the voice of Andrei rang out in the Vault. His voice was calm but he was furious.

"Finally someone with some sense!" Thor said standing next to Andrei, "All is well?! They broke into the Weapons Vault! If they had taken even one of these relics…"

"Or gotten into the throne room," Drei quipped.

"But they didn't," The Allfather stated.

"I want to know why!"

Andrei looked at Odin, teeming with anger that the Jotuns had come so close to his sister once more; "I know why," his voice was dark.

"She is safe Andrei and will continue to be," Odin told the oldest Arkynson.

Loki looked at Liya's brother, had he unknowingly put her in danger? He had to find out and snuck out to see her. The Trickster played Andrei's words over and over. He knew, how could he know, Heimdall didn't even know…his heart churned into his stomach thinking that someone knew it was him that let the Jotuns in and his stomach turned further thinking that Amaliya was in danger. How could he have been so careless, yes Thor deserved to be humiliated but at what cost?


	16. The Right Time

_**Author's note -**_ Sorry this took a long time, lots of stuff going on outside of writing.

 **Shout Outs -**

 **xXBloodJewelXx -** Thank you so much for your review!

 **Forgive Me If I Stare -** Thank you for following!

 **fantasyqueen98** \- Thank you for following and adding to your faves!

 **Alex** \- Thank you for all your help and being my sister! I love you!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Loki continued to ponder the consequences of his actions. The Jotuns were gone, destroyed by Odin, however the look on Liya's face. That was an image that he would never forget. He had never seen her look like that before, so frightened. The stories that roamed the Nine Realms about the Frost Giants surely terrified any child that heard them. The monster under the bed or in the closet prompting good behavior or face being eaten; that look was a child's look of a very real fear. Loki never wanted to see a look of such horror stuck on the lovely face of his fiancé, yet without explanation it was there and the way Andrei had reacted in the Vault. There was more to that look than a simple childhood story. The Trickster would figure it out, he had to. He reached the Odinsleep Chamber to see Liya, and that horrified look still ruining her pretty features. The Princess looked so small, not just her posture as she was sitting on the floor with her knees pulled tightly into her chest. It was her whole presence, as if she was a child again.

Loki looked at her, studying her carefully, he had seen that look before. She wore it when she was brought to Alfheim. He put the puzzle together the Jotuns must have had something to do with Saga's death. At this realization everything made sense. A small trick on his behalf turned into a huge crime where Amaliya was concerned. He should have…

"Loki," the alarmed voice of Amaliya broke into his thoughts and before he knew it her arms were around his neck holding onto him as tightly as she could.

His arms instinctively pulled her into him. She was trembling, damn. He caused this. He composed himself holding her tighter to him, "It's alright my Dove," he whispered. "They're gone," his voice was soft and calming. He looked to his mother who nodded, "Come Liya," he picked up the slight girl carrying her to her room.

The walk to her chamber wasn't a long one, but it felt like miles to Loki. He looked at the Princess with such heaviness in his heart, he didn't know but how could he have done this? They needed to clear the air; obviously he wouldn't reveal he was the cause of the Jotun attack today. Mischief wasn't stupidity.

Liya buried her face into his chest once inside her room. He sat on her bed with Liya still in his arms. Her lilac irises turned to his bright green eyes, "I was so frightened," she confessed.

Loki looked away from her scared gaze for a moment before returning to her eyes, "I am sorry," he caressed her face softly.

There was a pregnant pause between the two lovers. Amaliya held onto Loki as if she were to let go then she would lose him to the void of space. Her small voice spoke into his clothes, "The Jotuns killed my mother," she told him, her speech was oddly calm.

There it was the explanation for everything. He shook his head in mock shock, but before he could say anything in response she continued.

"They were there to kill me."

All the air got sucked out of the room, it became cold and the Trickster shivered. Saga was one thing however he had inadvertently put Liya in mortal danger. The Jotuns wanted to kill her all those years ago. No wonder she had been hidden on Alfheim. It all made sense now, how could he have been so utterly idiotic just to ruin Thor's day. The air returned to him and he gulped in far too much that he started to cough.

"Loki," Amaliya questioned, the concern in her voice was tenfold.

"I'm fine Dove," he lied to her. His composure returned but he would never forgive himself for this infraction. "How do you know they were…?" the words got lost.

"Odin," she told him quietly.

Odin had in fact revealed to her, against her father's wishes, why the Jotuns attempted to kill not only Saga but Amaliya as well.

"Odin," he repeated looking at her utterly confused.

Amaliya moved from Loki's arms and started pacing, she was still visibly shaking. Her movement stopped but her dress wrapped around her feet. Liya looked at her fiancé unsure of how to start telling him everything that their parents never intended them to know. This information scared her, she didn't know if Loki would no longer want her, love her…her eyes pleaded with him.

Loki moved to her wrapping her into a protective embrace, "You don't have to tell me Liya," he told her softly. He brought her lips to his savoring her subtle yet sweet taste. Those lips would have made the finest wine and he could forever drink of it.

The timing wasn't perfect, nor did he ever think it would be, however there was no time better than to claim the Princess as his own. His long and deft fingers slowly, painstakingly removed her dress from her shoulders; it fell to the floor revealing her undergarments and a tightly cinched corset. Her bosoms heaved as her breath got caught in her throat. Liya was indeed nervous but she trusted Loki implicitly and let him undress her. Never had she been naked in front of anyone it set her heart racing and a shiny sheen of sweat started to form on her bare skin.

The Trickster stood back in a state of awe. Amaliya was indeed beautiful, no one could argue that, but seeing her once again so vulnerable and within his grasp aroused him more than he ever thought he could be. He pulled Liya to him roughly holding her firmly by the small of her back, her naked and wet skin against his clothes. Amaliya could feel him pressing against her thigh and an involuntary shudder flooded her body.

Loki smiled, "Are you mine Dove," he whispered biting her ear lobe.

"Y…y…yes," she answered still shivering.

"You sound unsure," Loki teased touching her collarbone. His fingers lightly traced her skin down her arm, "Are. You. Mine?" he asked in a strong staccato kissing her jawline as he asked his wicked question once more.

"Yes," her voice was stronger but breathy as she answered.

"Submit to me," he told her, "submit to my every whim," his lips met hers again for a brief moment, "and I will worship you for all eternity."

Liya looked him directly in the eye, "I am yours my King."

Without direction Liya removed Loki's clothing, the Trickster was speechless for once that she had submitted this quickly and without fail. There would never be another that could take her place. She would fulfill his every wish without question and he would indeed worship her mind, body, and soul for as long as he lived.

The Princess stared at the now bare form of Loki standing before her. He looked magnificent. The lithe and lean muscles nearly poked through his pale skin, she could see every curve all too often hidden under his clothes. His length made her purple eyes widen with desire and her mouth started to water. The Trickster watched as her eyes turned greedy for him. Perhaps he was wrong and this was the perfect time for them. He grabbed the Princess firmly by the arms pulling her into him. Loki's stiffness once again pushed against her thigh causing the most unusual and delightful sensation between her legs. He kissed her, his sliver tongue invaded her mouth while his hands fisted in her hair holding her to him. Liya moaned into his lips and in turn explored his mouth with her tongue. His taste was salty sweet and otherworldly, surely only such a taste could be found in the halls of Valhalla.

Loki's hands released her hair leaving the braids in shambles. The explored the virgin body of Amaliya, her flawless breasts and pert nipples the color of pale pink roses. He teased her relentlessly, rolling the hard flesh between his fingertips before massaging her breasts releasing another moan from the Princess. A more lovely sound Loki had yet to hear. His hands continued to move down her body, he could feel the goosebumps that followed his fingers as they traced the concave of her stomach.

The Trickster reached her apex feeling the somewhat rough hair that covered his coveted treasure. He ran his hand through the tendrils feeling Liya twitch ever so slightly. He stopped all his assault on Liya for a moment. Their lips parted slightly, there was no going back if they continued, no stopping this.

His lips slightly parted, "Say the word and I'll stop," he whispered.

Liya pushed his hand between her legs, "Don't ever stop," she told him.

The flood of warmth that Loki felt around his hand and between his fingers was magical. He plunged them inside to find her ever so inviting, clenching around his fingers trying so desperately to hold them inside of her. A wide smirk found Loki's face as he pushed in and out of her, slowly at first feeling her tighten around him. He looked at her face as he continued a mix of pain and pleasure graced her face creating this amalgamation that made her so beautiful.

"Let go Liya," he commanded softly.

A loud groan escaped her mouth as Loki quickened his pace inside her; he was met with more sticky sweet wetness as Liya experienced her first orgasm. Holding his hand in place slowing his movements bringing her down as gently as he could before removing his hand to taste his handiwork; he sucked in his fingers tasting her, but couldn't compare anything to what graced his tongue now. He needed more.

Loki picked up Liya carrying to her bed; he laid her down gently before climbing over her. She was so vulnerable in this moment, willing to give into his every desire. He smiled perhaps he would leave something to be desired for their next time. He kissed her lips before moving to her neck, then her collarbone, her chest…he made his was down her body with his mouth and tongue just as his hands had done.

Liya whimpered and sighed with pleasure at every nip of his teeth, every lap of his tongue, and every kiss from his lips. She felt lightheaded and present all at the same time. A flood of sensation came over her and she didn't have the words to describe how he was making her feel. A scream erupted from her mouth as Loki took a firsthand taste of her sweet, hot, and wet center. The Trickster smiled hoping to hear that scream over and over again. He would be relentless in his efforts to please her.

Loki lapped up everything she had to give him, it was the most delicious meal he ever had. His tongue made the rounds diving inside her, licking up and down making her jump and wail, to circling her pearl making her legs inadvertently shake while trying to get away from him.

"Now, now Dove," he pulled her hips back to his mouth, "I am not done feasting on you."

Her breath was heavy and sweat covered her pale skin, "L…L…Loki," she whimpered out fisting her hands in his long hair, somewhat pulling him away from her.

He took the silent order, she was quivering around him barely able to hold her legs up perhaps it was time to let her rest for a moment. Loki moved from in between her legs to her side holding her lightly letting her breathe. He kissed her cheek helping her to calm down. Her body eventually stopped shaking, he had to remember this was her first time, not all his tricks could be done. He brushed the hair stuck to her forehead away. There was nothing but love pulsing through his being as he held her in post climactic bliss. The girl, this woman now, would hold his heart for all time; nothing would tear them apart, nothing.

He watched as her eyes got heavy and her breathing even out. He would let her sleep, for now, there would come a time when nothing would stop their love making even if Asgard itself was falling down around them. For now she could rest, for now it was just the two lovers wrapped in ecstasy.


	17. A Trip to Jotunheim

Loki watched her drift off almost falling asleep himself when there was a loud crash. Amaliya stirred slightly but did not wake. Loki moved from the bed and quickly got dressed. He then made his way to the great hall being overturned by his brother. The Trickster watched the Thunderer silently until his tantrum was finished. Loki sat quietly next to the pouting Thunder God.

"It is unwise to be in my company brother," Thor warned him.

"Who said I was wise?"

Thor looked at the empty hall littered with food and tables, "This was supposed to be my day of triumph."

Loki turned to his brother, "It'll come," he paused, "in time." There was another beat of silence as Sif and The Warrior's Three entered.

"What's this," Volstagg asked aghast at the waste before him.

Loki turned back to Thor but caught a glimpse of Liya's brothers looking somewhat enraged in the shadows. The three of them were silent but it was as if you could see the anger dripping off them. Loki ignored them for now turning back to Thor.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're right; about the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If a few could penetrate the defense of Asgard once, who's to say they won't try again. Next time with an army," he shivered thinking about Liya.

"Yes! Exactly," Thor exclaimed turning to Loki a plan forming in his head.

"There's nothing we can do without defying Father," Loki warned. Thor smiled at his brother hopping up with Mjolnir and a new found vigor in his step. The Trickster realizing what he just did, "No! Stop there! I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor said gleefully.

"And our sister," Andrei said stepping out of the shadows followed by Arman and Aleksei. The three Arkynsons were more intimidating than Odin when they were all together.

"Yes! Perfect!" Thor's jubilant voice rang out turning to Loki, "it's perfect!"

"It's madness!" Loki protested trying to dissuade Thor and Liya's brothers for her sake.

"Madness," Volstagg questioned picking up bits of food, "what sort of madness?"

"Nothing," Loki tried to alleviate the situation. "Thor was just making a jest." He looked at Andrei trying to plead with him however it was clear that none of Liya's brothers were budging.

"The safety of our realm and your fiancé is no jest brother," Thor told him before turning to Volstagg, "We're going to Jotunheim."

"What?!" Fandral exclaimed.

"Thor, of all the laws of Asgard, this is one you must not break," Sif said sharply.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth where you summon a little lightning and the mortals worship you as a god. This is Jotunheim," Fandral told him.

"And if the Frost Giants don't kill you, your fathers will!" Volstagg told the Arkynsons.

"Our fathers fought their way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket! We'd just be going for answers," Thor said now standing with the Arkynsons.

"Yes, "Arman chuckled darkly, "answers."

"It is forbidden!" Sif reiterated.

"It is also forbidden for the Jotuns to enter Asgard but here we are," Aleksei quipped.

"Alek," Loki said softly looking at his soon to be brothers but was cut off and pulled aside by Andrei.

"She told you," he asked the Trickster.

"Not the full story," Loki nodded he was truly scared for her.

"No need to hear the full story, the Jotuns killed our mother and almost killed Liya. You are about to be our brother-in-law," his deep tones resonating in the ears of the Trickster. "I know you would protect her from anything," he put a strong hand on Loki's shoulder, "Please, she needs to be kept safe Loki," Andrei pleaded with him.

Loki sighed slightly but nodded, he would join them to Jotunheim but on his conditions. Once they were off he would have a guard tell Odin and Arkyn where they were going.

* * *

Liya roused, "Loki," she said dreamily expecting him to be with her but found that she was in fact alone.

The Princess sat up wondering if he was consoling Thor about his coronation. She slipped out of bed putting on a light dress and robe. Liya stalked barefoot through Odin's castle trying to find Loki or her family. The palace was eerily quiet. The guards stood silently as she padded along making no sound herself. She kept walking hoping to find someone she knew. A guard rushed past her and she followed, surely he was headed to Odin.

* * *

"I don't like how close the Jotuns came to Amaliya Odin," Arkyn said more calmly than expected.

They had worked so hard to keep her safe, even as far as faking her death. He sacrificed seeing his only daughter grow up away from him and her brothers and her people. While thankful for all of Alesa's help, Amaliya should still have blossomed with her brothers.

Odin nodded, "Yes my friend, I agree." He paused flexing his hand, he was getting weaker. "I can offer no comfort other than those that infiltrated are dead."

"Very little solace indeed," Arkyn stated. "My Liya doesn't even know the extent of her power yet," he sighed, "I still don't know how to tell her," he said worry soaking his voice as he turned to Odin.

The Allfather was deep in thought as he looked at his oldest friend; the only one that knew about Hela and Loki besides Frigga. How could he tell Arkyn that Liya was already aware of the growing power within her? The only piece she was ignorant to was Loki's true nature. Both father and Allfather hoped she and Loki remained unaware of that fact.

Odin continued to study Liya's father, "She knows my friend," he admitted, "about her power that is. I told her after she arrived on Alfheim. Alesa had the wizards teach her due to that." There was a beat of silence as Arkyn tried to register what Odin was saying. "That proved to be a mistake."

"A mistake?!" Arkyn bellowed. "Those wizards wanted nothing more than to use her in so many harmful ways and the mess we had to clean up because of them. Allfather are you telling me that it was just a mistake?!"

"My friend," Odin stated shakily but calmly and firmly, "with Saga gone there is no one in the Nine Realms that can tech her. I know this now. However, Amaliya is a capable girl, smart and resourceful; you underestimate her because she is your only daughter."

Arkyn was still seething that he was unaware Liya knew about her connection to the Infinity Stones but he did agree with Odin. She was intelligent and compassionate and could handle her responsibility to the Nine Realms.

"Next time Allfather keep her father in the loop," he halfheartedly warned.

"Understood Arkyn."

The two Kings smiled at each other when the guard came running in followed by Amaliya.

"My King," the guard came in then knelt before Odin and Arkyn with his right hand clenched and placed over his heart, "I have urgent new from Prince Loki."

"Yes, what is it?"

"He, Thor, Lady Sif, The Warrior's Three, and the Arkynsons have gone to Jotunheim."

"Jotunheim," Liya said loudly. The fear was clear in her voice. Not only her fiancé but her brothers against those monsters; she shook her head before all the oxygen left her lungs and she fell to the floor unconscious.


	18. Fool's Errand

_**Author's note -**_ Sorry it's been a minute, trying to figure out which way to go after this chapter has proven difficult, but I think I got it.

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **Dark Tempest -** Thank you so much for your review I really appreciate it!

 **xXBloodJewelXx -** Thank you! I'm so glad you like that scene! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

 **Utau54** \- Thank you for following and adding as a favorite!

 **sebanna2 -** Thank you for following!

 **brigatoni -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 _ **Thank you all please read, review, and enjoy!**_

* * *

The motley crew raced to the Bifrost only to be stopped by Heimdall, he was waiting for them.

Loki smiled, "Leave this to me," he said to Thor before turning to the Gatekeeper, "Good Heimdall…"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," he told the group.

"I'm sorry," Loki asked.

"The freezing cold of Jotunheim, it will kill you all in time. You think you can deceive me," he turned to Loki, "I who watch all?"

The Arkynsons scoffed at that comment, the three of them never fully forgave Heimdall for not seeing quickly enough the Jotun attack on Vanaheim that killed their mother and took away their sister for so long.

Loki smiled trying to recover, "You must be mistaken," but he was once again cut off this time by Thor.

"Enough," said the Thunderer with the Arkynsons standing behind him, they were going to Jotunheim today whether Heimdall allowed it or not, "May we pass?"

Heimdall looked past Thor to the eldest Arkyson, "Never has an enemy slipped my watch…"

Andrei grimaced, if the Gatekeeper had been more vigilant Saga would still be here for him, his brothers and sister. Alek put a hand on his brother's shoulder; their fight was with the Jotuns.

"…until this day. I wish to know how that happened."

"Then tell no one where we've gone until we've returned," Thor ordered.

Volstagg passed Loki with a laugh, "What happened? Your silver tongue turn to lead?"

The Trickster huffed while Arman pulled him forward, "Come brother, our answers lie ahead."

"Be warned I will honor my sworn oath to protect the Realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you. You'll be left to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim," Heimdall warned.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor told him.

"None do," Heimdall retorted.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us," Volstagg questioned.

"To keep the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it."

"Ah, never mind then," Volstagg said.

Heimdall twisted the sword in the key opening the portal to Jotunheim. The chamber around them spun before letting loose a beam pulling all nine companions through and setting them down on Jotunheim. The loud rumbling of the Bifrost quieted around them. The land of the Frost Giants was quiet, only the wind whipping around them could be heard. A cold met them that crept up on their skin slowly sending shivers down each of their spines. Flurries of snow wrapped around the group giving an eerie feeling that they all shared, this was a fool's errand and they all knew it. An ominous feeling curled around the companions. Liya's brothers looked at one another shaking off the feelings of dread. They would get answers from Laufey one way or another.

"We shouldn't be here," Hogun said what most of they were thinking.

"Too late now," Thor said almost gleefully.

"Actually it's not," Fandral pointed out, "We could turn right around, hop back to Asgard, share a mug by the fire. Could be nice."

"Coward," Andrei scoffed, "Go if you want," he sneered at the blonde.

Loki put a hand on Drei's shoulder, "Perhaps," his voice was soothing and cautious, "we should wait."

"For what," Thor asked.

"To survey the enemy; to gauge their strengths and weaknesses from a distance," Loki returned still holding Drei's shoulder.

Volstagg nodded, "I'm liking that; gauging, surveying; particularly the distance part."

Alek jeered with an incredulous laugh, "We know what we must do, it's time to act."

Thor nodded leading the way with Andrei, Aleksei, and Arman following close behind the Thunder God, followed by Loki then Sif and the Warrior's Three. The frozen wasteland of Jotunheim got colder the further they traveled. The wind continued to whip them but harder biting their ears whistling as it hit them. The bitter cold making the group huddle closer.

They reached the central plaza and still not a Jotun to be seen. The Arkynsons were still primed for a fight; they would get answers one way or another. It felt as if the open of the plaza was closing in around them and the shadows were moving along the outside getting closer. They were about to be surrounded and outnumbered not that Thor or Liya's brothers cared.

A low and gravel filled voice broke the icy silence, "What is your business here Asgardian?"

Thor peered into the void where the voice came from, "I speak only to your King. Not to his foot soldiers."

"Then speak," came the low and menacing voice of Laufey. It felt as if ice were cracking when he spoke.

The group turned to see the Jotun King sitting upon his cracked throne of ice glaring at the nine intruders studying them carefully. His small red eyes landed on the eldest Arkynson.

"How brave of you to leave your sister unprotected."

Arman jumped in front of Thor his blade ready and still as he pointed it to Laufey, "How dare you mention her!" His voice was dark and filled with rage.

The others, even his brothers, were in shock. Arman was a scholar more than a warrior, he was soft spoken and gentle. To see him with this much anger pouring off of him was alarming.

Loki moved to Arman's side, "Steady brother, we are outnumbered and we are of no use to her dead," he said softly.

Loki was seeing the consequences of his actions now first hand. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Liya's brothers on this idiotic field trip they went on. Arman lowered his sword still glaring at Laufey.

"Why did you invade Asgard," Alek asked his voice echoing all around.

"I was invited," the gruff voice of the Jotun King sneered at the boy.

"By who," Thor questioned.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors," Laufey responded.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!"

"Your father is a murderer and a thief. He stole what was ours, and left our world in ruins. We have the right to reclaim the Casket."

"Not when you'd use it to make war against other Realms."

Laufey cackled, it was low and made the air seem colder, "And why have you come here? To make peace? Bringing the Arkynsons with you Odinson," he stared at Liya's brothers, "They will not have peace with me and neither will you. You long for battle, you crave it. I see you for what you are Thor Odinson," he turned to the Arkynsons once more, "and you trying to prove that you can protect what I have already taken from you. Your father, great King that he is couldn't stop me on that day. What makes you think his three weak offspring can protect what is left?"

"This boy has grown tired of your mockery," Thor growled.

"Thor stop," Loki moved from Arman to his brother, "you need to think. Look around you. We are outnumbered."

Several Jotuns had surrounded the group as they spoke with Laufey, they were indeed outnumbered. This fight would not be an easy one as they once thought.

"You should listen to his counsel. You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey cautioned stepping out of the shadows. "But I do," he looked at Andrei once more, "Go now, while I still allow it."

Loki continued to hold his brother back, he needed to get back to Liya, hoping that their actions didn't cause any more turmoil for the Princess. "We will accept your most gracious offer."

Thor met Laufey's eyes staring him down for a moment before he turned. The Arkynsons stared at the King for a few more tense moments before turning and walking away.

"Run back home little princess," a Jotun mocked Thor as he turned.

"Damn," Loki muttered, there was no stopping it now.


	19. Secrets Revealed

_**Author's note -**_ I'm trying to get more up and quicker but my personal life has been a rollercoaster of yuck lately, sorry.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **Calliope's Scribe -** thank you for following and adding to your favorites!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

Liya's eyes fluttered open and she found herself in her bed rather than on the floor in the Odinsleep Chamber. Her limbs stretched regaining the feeling and strength in them. The Princess seemed blissfully unaware of what happened then it hit her. Panic read clear on her face; they were on Jotunheim.

"I'm here Dove," Loki said somberly from the corner.

Amaliya turned to where his voice was coming from and focused her eyes on his lithe figure. He was standing with his arms crossed. He came toward her with a perplexed look on his face. She flew out of bed to him, "I was so worried what happened?"

"We went needlessly into Jotunheim for answers," he said, his voice still somber.

"Is everyone alright?"

He looked at her with shame in his eyes, "Thor has been banished, Fandral was injured during our scuffle with the Jotuns, and your father and brothers are leaving for Vanaheim," he told her, "they want you to join them as soon as you're able."

Liya stood there her arms around the Prince trying to process what he was telling her, "Why am I to leave?"

"Laufey threatened you while we were on Jotunheim and the peace treaty has been broken, war is coming," his voice was now thick with emotion, they would be separated again for Odin knows how long. "I will leave you to get ready for your journey."

"Loki no," she protested but he walked away from her almost emotionlessly.

Loki left her in her room closing the door behind him choking back his emotions. He looked down at his forearm in wonder. Volstagg was burned when the Frost Giant grabbed him but something altogether different happened to the Trickster. His armor broke away and he prepared himself for the cold burn, but no frozen feeling came but his skin changed. It turned blue with some type of rune markings then once the Jotun let go his pallor returned, he had to know why.

Amaliya was stunned, she couldn't move, Loki had never treated her this way before. Was what he said true? Had Thor been banished, what of her brothers and father? Was war with the Jotuns really upon them? There were too many questions that needed answers before she could decide or was that decision already made for her?

Tears stung her eyes as she turned to start getting ready for home. She changed from the light dress she had on to a more appropriate one for traveling. Her hands shook getting dressed and tears fell onto the fabric. It seemed that she had just gotten back and now…she shook her head surely, she would be safe on Asgard, why was Loki pushing her away? A knock interrupted her thoughts.

"Li," Alek ventured opening the door.

Amaliya stared at her brother happy he was alive but also angry with him for going to Jotunheim in the first place.

"I know," he told her, "there is nothing I can say to apologize for what we did but know little sister that we are truly remorseful for what our actions have caused."

"As remorseful as you may be Aleksei that does not excuse the fact that you put not only you and our brothers in danger but Loki and the others as well. That peace treaty was hard fought by our father and Odin and for it to be so carelessly ignored by their sons," she sighed throwing her arms around her brother's neck, "I am so thankful all of you came back alive. Promise me that you will never do something this foolhardy ever again."

"I promise Li."

"Loki told me that Thor had been banished, was that true."

Alek nodded, "Odin stripped him of his power and sent him and Mjolnir through the Bi-Frost."

She shook her head again, "He didn't deserve that, as rash as his actions may have been…"

"It wasn't just his actions my sister, the way he spoke to not only Odin but Father as well, I'm surprised that we didn't get banished as well."

"Are you three the reason I am going back home?"

Alek nodded slowly, "I am sorry Amaliya." Liya crossed her arms almost glaring at her brother as he continued, "I am hoping that Father can persuade Odin to keep you on Asgard as we both prepare for what could be coming. No one wants you caught in a war that was entirely preventable."

"Preventable," she repeated, "your oversight was preventable, I understand you were angry that Thor was angry that Jotuns had slipped past Heimdall once again," she paused trying to find the right words, "you weren't there when it happened Alek," she looked directly into his teal eyes, "I was, if anyone had a right to be angry it was me."

"Li…"

"No, I was angry but now I'm frightened. Neither Asgard nor Vanaheim is prepared for a battle especially with the Jotuns who have had thousands of years to build forces to move on us when the time is right." She told him, "You put not only me but our realms in danger, lives will be lost because of your actions."

"You sound like Dad," he smiled but it dropped knowing she was right. Their stupidity would cost countless lives if a war was to be had.

"Good, maybe you'll listen…" she stopped tears reforming in her eyes. The pain, the anxiety…it filled up her being, it was more than she had ever felt before and all she heard was:

"TELL ME!"

Liya doubled over sobbing nearly dropping to the floor but Alek held her up as best he could, "Liya," he questioned.

She lifted her head, her whole face twisted in pain, tears flooding her face. She shook her head slightly before breaking away from her brother and sprinting to where Loki was with Alek following close behind.

Amaliya got to the entrance to the vault seeing the Einherjar guards carrying out Odin followed by Loki. She wrapped her arms around him, "What happened?"

He looked at her in utter disbelief, she must have known the truth now, how she could still want to be around him, the horrible thing he was. He collapsed to the floor pulling Liya with him. The Trickster buried his face into her shoulder, "Did you know?"

"Know what," she said tearfully, "Loki what happened?"

He pulled his face to hers pleading with her, his green eyes wet and so remorseful how could he tell her that he was one of the monsters that killed her mother and tried to murder her. The ones that she needed to be protected from. That he was Laufey's son.

"Loki," she said softly clearly hearing what he was thinking. She was indeed shocked, but he was wrong, "You are not a monster," she told him gently, "you will never be a monster." Liya paused looking at the Prince she wanted to make sure that he heard her, "I don't care whether you are Laufey's son or Odin's son, Asgardian or Jotun, I love you Loki," she held his face gently in her hands, "and I will never stop loving you."

Strength was found in Loki's arms again as he wrapped up Liya, "Thank you my Dove," he whispered through tears.


	20. The New King

_**Author's note -**_ Sorry once more that I haven't been keeping up with this story like I want to. However I am writing again and will hopefully finish this sometime soon. Thank you all for sticking through with me, I truly appreciate it.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **Cosmos11 and Lozzy-lou94 -** Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **Lozzy-lou94 and Fan7769 -** Thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read and review!**_

* * *

A guard interrupted the couple, "Loki, your mother requests your presence in the Odinsleep chamber," he turned leaving quickly.

Liya helped Loki to his feet, "Come love," she pushed him along to the chamber.

Frigga was at Odin's side as he lay in a bed covered by a golden blanket of light. She was holding his hand as she looked at the couple standing in the doorway. Loki was being supported by Amaliya. It made Frigga smile, the strength in the Vanir Princess was unwavering and her love for Loki was unending. She got up and led them into the chamber, leading them to the bedside of Odin. Amaliya helped Loki to his father's side then got up to leave.

"Amaliya," Frigga called, "stay," she softly ordered. She smiled at the couple, happy they were together. "I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in a family."

"Why did he lie," Loki asked.

"That answer is twofold; he kept the truth from you so that you would never feel different. You are in every way our son, Loki, and we your family. You must know that."

Loki nods staring at Odin, "What is the other reason?"

"The other reason was Amaliya," she told the couple. "After the attack that took Saga's life we along with Arkyn decided to keep it from you both, there was no sense in telling you after that."

The couple looked at one another understanding that their parents made a decision which was meant to protect them. Loki pulled Amaliya closer; if it was possible he loved her more for her decision to be by his side after knowing the truth. He looked over her, she was indeed gracious and incredibly understanding.

"You can speak to him," Frigga told Loki reaching for Odin's hand, "He can see and hear us, even now."

"How long will it last," Loki asked his mother.

"I don't know. This time is different; we were unprepared."

"I never get used to seeing him like this," Loki looked closer at his father's almost lifeless body, "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms lying her helpless until his body is restored."

"But he's put it off for so long now I fear…" Frigga stopped and Loki let go of the Princess reaching for his mother's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze. Frigga smiled wiping away a few tears, "You're a good son. We mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us," Frigga told Loki, "And your brother."

"What hope is there for Thor," Loki asked letting go of his mother's hand placing his arm back around Liya.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does. Thor may yet find a way home."

Loki looked as if he was about to say something with the armored footsteps of the Einherjar guard entered with Arkyn and stood at attention. Frigga rose from her perch to stand in front of her son.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you. Until Odin awakens, Asgard is yours," she told the stunned couple. Arkyn walked through the two lines of guards handing Gungir to Loki as Frigga continued, "Make your father proud."

Loki took the weapon tentatively but it felt good in his hand. He looked back to Liya reaching out his hand. She took it without hesitation standing next to him. She truly was his queen now, they would wait to be officially married by Odin once he came out of the Odinsleep, but it mattered not the couple was already so devoted to each other.

"I am allowing Amaliya to stay in your care Loki," the King of Vanaheim told the Trickster, "I trust she is in good hands?"

Loki stood tall and proud before turning and looking at the princess, "She will be in the very best care I can provide."

"Good lad," Arkyn told him reaching out for his forearm before pulling Loki into a warm embrace, "thank you for taking care of her Son."

Loki's heart grew hearing the words of Arkyn, "Thank you for trusting me with her."

Arkyn nodded, "There is one more thing I would like to speak with you about."

Loki looked quizzically at Liya's father, "Of course."

The King of Vanaheim put an arm around the Trickster, "There is something that you should know about Amaliya." Loki's face dropped and Arkyn quickly recovered, "No, it's nothing terrible, however I wanted to fill you in as I am sure my daughter would have told you in time. Amaliya is descended from the Celestial Infinity. Due to that she is special in her abilities."

"The power of the Stones," Loki questioned.

Arkyn nodded, "I am telling you this as she will only continue to get stronger. I am trusting you to help her through that transition. Of course her brothers and I will also be able to assist, however as her place is here with you."

"I understand Arkyn; you can trust she is the best care," he assured his future father.

"Thank you Loki," he embraced the Trickster once more.

Liya's father nodded before leaving with the Einherjar. Loki led Liya to the throne room helping her take her place as Loki took his on the throne. Two Einherjar guards were placed at the bottom of the steps. It was quiet, there was no pomp or circumstance as Loki took command of Asgard. He sat leaning toward the left, Amaliya sat at his feet, overjoyed that her father had let her stay with him.

The quiet of the afternoon was interrupted by footsteps hurrying into the throne room. Liya looked in the direction of the noise to see the Warrior's Three being led by Sif, their right fists over their hearts in respect to the King.

"Allfather, we must speak with you," she managed to get out before they all looked up to see Loki on the throne.

"What is this," Volstagg questioned.

Loki smirked, "My friends," he said sitting up straight, "you haven't heard? I am now King of Asgard."

"Where is Odin," Fandral asked his eyes left Loki for a moment traveling to Liya.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. My mother fears he may never awaken again," he told them. Liya looked at Loki in mild disbelief but said nothing.

"We would speak with her," Sif rebutted.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside. You can bring your urgent matter to me," he moved from the throne standing at the edge of the platform setting down the end of Gungnir on the gilded floor and it echoed through the room, "your King."

The four of them kneeled before Loki begrudgingly as Sif spoke once more, "We would ask you to end Thor's banishment."

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last. We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people must have a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together, for the good of Asgard," he turned pulling up Liya with him, "and Vanaheim."

Amaliya looked on the four then back to Loki. She was trying figure out why he lied to them. The Princess looked back her eyes landing on Fandral he nodded to her slightly, "Of course."

The four of them took left in a hurry but not before Sif nearly burned a hole into Loki. After they left Liya looked at Loki still in shock.

"Why did you tell them that?"

Loki turned to her, "They do not need to know the private conversations that were held. Do not worry Dove, everything will be fine," he held out his hand, "Come," he softly ordered. Liya took his hand and sat back down at his feet.

Sif paced angrily, "We need to get Thor back."

"You heard Loki," Fandral told her.

"Amaliya," she stopped pacing facing the blonde.

"What about her," Volstagg asked.

"She looked scared," Sif told them, "we can use that."

"No," Hogun told her, "We will have to come up with another way."

Sif ignored Hogun, "One of us can talk to her and get her to have Loki bring back Thor, and he will listen to her." She turns to Fandral, "You should talk to her."

"Why would she even entertain this let alone talk to me," he asked.

Sif turned to the blonde, "There was a moment where it seemed that the princess acted as if she didn't believe what Loki was saying. If there's a chance we have to take it to get Thor back."

Fandral looked at Hogun and Volstagg before turning back to Sif, "Fine, but if this doesn't work we will need to come up with a different plan."

The blonde walked back to the throne room cursing the very idea of this supposed plan of Sif's, yes they all wanted Thor back, however manipulating Amaliya on an assumption shouldn't be a part of it. He had his head down shaking it slightly, he stopped several times on his pursuit to find the princess debating whether it would be more agreeable to face Sif's wrath as opposed to Loki's, as the new King of Asgard would not take kindly to any action that could potentially hurt Amaliya. Fandral stopped in his tracks weighing his options he didn't hear the footsteps approaching him.

"Fandral," Liya's soft voice asked.

"Milady," he gave a respectful bow. Once he straightened up he gave the princess a charming smile, "I was just looking for you."

"For me," she questioned.

The blonde nodded, "Yes, I was wondering if I could speak with you for a moment, in private?"

"Of course," she said absentmindedly looking around to make sure Loki was nowhere to be found, "this way." Liya led him to her chamber and closed the door quietly, "What can I help you with?"

Fandral paced for a moment, muttering to himself, he had found the princess but now how to ask her about Loki's behavior and bringing Thor back, a difficult task to say the least. He continued his nervous pacing for a few more moments, the air in the room going tenser as he pondered.

Liya got up and walked in front of him, "Fandral," she stopped his movement with two light hands on his shoulders. The blonde looked at the princess, her eyes meeting his and he was instantly calm, "Come sit," she led him to a small table.

"My apologies Your Grace," he said respectfully still unsure how to voice his concern.

"I know what you would ask of me," she informed him to which the warrior responded with a shocked look. "I do not think that I could convince Loki to bring Thor back, as much as his presence would ease the tensions building."

Fandral nodded in defeat, he knew this wouldn't work, "I understand Highness, and I apologize for my intrusion."

He moved to get up but Liya stopped him, "You are not wrong to worry, there is something off with Loki," she dropped her voice to a whisper and looked around the room as if the Trickster would hear her. "I am hoping that it will dissipate once he is used to having the burden of the crown, however if not," she paused once more leaning closer to the blonde, "I would speak with Heimdall, he knows where Thor is and possibly the only one that can help you."

Fandral took her delicate hands in his, "Thank you Amaliya," he told her softly placing a gentle kiss on her hands. He left carefully but admittedly more hopeful than before their conversation.

Liya looked around her room, something was off she could feel it in her bones. The way Loki had no issue lying to Sif and the others was troubling. Frigga was hopeful that Odin would wake and that Thor would return, why would he say otherwise. True there was no love lost between the five of them, but it still didn't make sense and then Fandral coming to her…she had to find out what it was.


	21. Crossing Lines

_**Author's note -**_ I have finished the story! There are a few more chapters until the conclusion.

 _ **Shout outs -**_

 **xXBloodJewelXx -** Thank you for the review! I really appreciate that you're liking the story!

 **puppy24610 and GlitterQueen2019** \- Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 **GlitterQueen2019 -** Thank you for following!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The Vanir Princess steeled her resolve to confront Loki. Much like Fandral, Liya argued with herself trying to push out the thoughts of Loki deceiving her, him betraying her father's confidence in him, and questioning his love for her. Amaliya played with the long tresses of her dark hair as she walked slowly to the throne room. Surely she was overreacting and exaggerating what she was feeling. Loki would never be disloyal to her or Asgard; it was ridiculous to think such things. A slight chuckle made its way through her mouth at that though. However there was this feeling that was eating away at her good sense, if it had a voice it would be a booming tone shaking her to her very core. Even pausing to argue with herself and turning around several times to go back to her room she made it to the throne room in record time it seemed.

She found the gilded room empty, even the guards were nowhere to be seen. Amaliya looked around carefully only to find nothing and no one. "Loki," she called but no response came. "Loki," she ventured once more only to be answered back with her echo.

Liya let out a somewhat relieved sigh; perhaps she would go to Frigga and address her concerns with the Queen. The princess turned making her way out of the empty room only to hear distant footsteps behind her. Only feeling the adrenaline in her veins she hid behind a nearby pillar. Peering out from the column she saw Loki walking toward the throne; he was wearing odd clothing which shimmered away into his Asgardian garb. She observed him for a moment, where had he gone and what were those garments? Liya caught her breath in her throat holding it there hoping he hadn't seen her. She tried to move as stealthily as she could back to her room.

"I know you're there Dove," he called to her softly. The tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, and for the first time it frightened her.

She moved carefully from behind the pillar slowly approaching him, "I was wondering where you had gone," she told him her head was bowed Liya couldn't look him in the eye, "I was about to ask your mother if she knew."

Loki smiled closing the gap between them, "I went to see Thor." He lifted her eyes to his seeing the fear she was so clearly trying to conceal.

"Thor," she asked trying to keep the shock out of her voice.

"Yes," he told her holding her arms, "I was reinforcing his banishment, and he is to stay on Midgard to keep peace on Asgard and Vanaheim."

"So you have made a treaty with Jotunheim?"

"Yes, Dove, conditional on Thor's banishment," he pulled her into him. "I told you there was no need to fret Amaliya; I will and always keep you safe."

"Of course Loki," she said quietly, she laid her head on his chest.

Loki smiled kissing her forehead, "You will do as Your King commands Amaliya?"

He lifted her face to his, he wore a smile that seemed to be genuine but his eyes told a different story. There was a cruel cunning gleaming in his bright green eyes, this did not sit well with the princess. As Loki held her face his grin got bigger as he seemingly delighted in the growing fear behind Liya's eyes. Amaliya started to tremble under his touch.

"Something troubling you Dove," the Trickster's voice was smooth and disquieting.

Liya held her breath once more shaking her head, "No," she whispered. A murmur was all she could manage trying desperately to keep the alarm out of her voice.

Loki could sense her fear and found that it elated him, "You have a right to fear me Amaliya," his tone was low and disquieting, "I am your King," he whispered into her ear, "and I will soon be your husband, you will submit to me."

Amaliya shivered again searching his eyes trying to find the boy she loved somewhere beneath this now power hungry Trickster, "Loki," she pleaded.

He gave her nothing just the cruel cunning staring back at her, tears stung at her eyes feeling that she might have lost him forever. She pulled away from him turning to leave; perhaps she could get back to Vanaheim or Midgard to find Thor.

Loki pulled her back into his grasp, his hands tightly wrapped around her arms, "You were meant to be my queen and you would throw that away so quickly?" His voice was hard and he was angry with her. His grip tightened making Liya cry out in pain as Loki roughly pulled the princess into him. The Trickster tried to capture her lips with his, "I love you Amaliya," he almost growled at her giving her slight figure a hard shake.

Liya was trying to fight off his advances but she was terrified of him, "Loki stop," she found her voice but it was high and full of panic.

Odin's youngest let her go once he heard her terror stricken plea. When he let go she was still trying to pull out of his grip and she fell to the floor with a hard thud. He was shocked at his own actions; he looked down at the princess cowering away from him. The feeling of remorse that should have filled his being never came, instead he felt exultant. A haunting laugh poured from his mouth as if he had gone mad. His eyes found Amaliya once more, a being indeed more powerful than he was recoiling away from him. If he could control her, the Nine Realms would be his, Odin would surely be proud to call him son.

The Asgardian prince narrowed his eyes at the Vanir advancing on her once more, "You must surrender yourself to me completely Amaliya, obey no other, and let me control you or leave, never to return."

With every stomp of his boots she tried frantically to put as much distance between them as possible. Liya gaped at him she couldn't believe what Loki was saying, "You would banish me," her voice was a harsh and raspy whisper.

He considered her words stalking closer to her still, "I would have you be mine," he pleaded his deep voice echoing off the walls, "we could rule the Nine Realms together, think of it Amaliya," his eyes grew wide with excitement, "No one would be able to stop us."

"No Loki," she told him quietly shaking her head.

"Please Amaliya," he begged. Loki then looked at her recoiling away from him and something snapped. He stopped his advance on the princess putting more distance between them, "I am so sorry Dove," he told her softly standing in utter disbelief of what just occurred.

Liya cautiously rose from the floor moving slowly toward him, "Loki," she reached for his face with her hands. He was overcome with emotion barely able to see her through his tears. Amaliya pulled him into her arms holding him close, hoping that the madness that took him had indeed passed.

"Please forgive me," he whispered into her shoulder.

"I will always forgive you," she told him stroking his hair; "I love you Loki."

Loki lifted his head capturing her lips kissing her deeply and passionately, the grip on her arms tightened. She was the one person that he surely could not live without. His new found power and dominance over her would be the key to unlocking his full potential as King of Asgard. Amaliya would indeed fulfill her destiny as his queen. He would love her, cherish her, protect her, and use her in any way conceivable to further his quest for domination. A wicked smile crossed his mouth.

Liya pulled away from him wishing that she had never heard his thoughts and plans for her. Her lavender eyes poured out tears looking at someone she didn't know anymore. She choked on her sobs just staring at the Trickster trying to push all the horrible things she heard from her memory. Loki's face as a child flashed before her eyes, that boy that took such great care with her, that boy she loved more than anything in the Nine Realms was gone leaving nothing but a shell of who he once was. The princess turned hoping that she could get back to Vanaheim before…

Loki called Gungnir to him took aim and fired hitting Liya squarely in the back knocking her to the floor. He used only enough energy to render her unconscious. The surge had unfortunately left its mark on her back in a starburst pattern. The Trickster picked up Liya's limp body, "I hope one day you will forgive me for this."

Loki set the princess gently on her bed. He looked over her unconscious figure and sadly shook his head unable to form a cohesive thought about what he had done. The Trickster had crossed a line that he could never uncross. He hurt her, he had promised to never hurt her. Loki wanted nothing more than to sit at her side and nurse her back to health but he was too far into his plans and he needed her to be a part of them. Loki closed the door behind him; he had business with Jotunheim.


	22. A Fateful Agreement

_**Author's Note -**_ Hello my lovelies, I believe there are a couple more chapters before this story is complete. Thank you all for being so patient with me, it is truly appreciated.

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **CareFreeHugz** \- Thank you for adding to your favorites!

 _ **I hope you are all well and continuing to enjoy this story, please if you have any feedback or are just enjoying I would love to hear from you!**_

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review!**_

* * *

The youngest Odinson came to the Bifrost, "Gate Keeper, I need to travel to Jotunheim to discuss a peace treaty."

Heimdall nodded but said nothing. He turned the sword activating the bridge sending the Trickster to the frozen wasteland of a realm. Loki arrived in the same place he had when Thor led the group to Jotunheim. He made his way to Laufey's palace and was quickly surrounded by several Frost Giants. He approached Laufey with immense confidence, stopping short of the Frost Giant's throne.

"Kill him," Laufey growled out.

"After all I've done for you," Loki asked smoothly.

Laufey paused before coming to the realization, "You're the one that led us into Asgard?"

Loki nodded, "You're welcome."

"My men are dead, I have no Casket, and the princess still lives."

Loki flinched at the mention of Amaliya, letting his bravado drop momentarily. Laufey caught it and laughed. His laugh echoed throughout the wasteland that was Jotunheim, it made the air colder as it reverberated.

The King of the Jotuns leaned forward, "You love her."

"Why do you want her dead," Loki asked.

Laufey sat back in his throne, of course Odin never would have told his children about the prophecy. It was certain that Arkyn would have kept that a secret; he didn't anticipate that Odin would be so sentimental.

The Frost Giant looked at Loki, "During the Hyborian age a Vanir daughter will be born with spring turns to summer. She will be a descendant of the Celestials and will bring about the ruin of the known galaxies." He prattled off the prophecy he had committed to memory over a millennia ago. The shock working over the Trickster's face was indeed intriguing.

Caught in a shocked but contemplative state, there was no doubt that the prophecy was about Amaliya, but the ruin of the known galaxies? How could that be? Liya was such a gentle and loving…then the realization hit him, the power of the Stones. Once she had gained the full embodiment of her powers she would be unstoppable if she chose to be.

Loki looked at his father, a fact still unknown to Laufey, "The princess is of no concern to you. If that proves to be an issue then I will leave."

The King of the Jotuns narrowed his eyes, "I will not touch the princess," he paused, "for the time being. How do you propose we get our Casket?"

"I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers lead you into Odin's chambers, and let you slay him where he lies. I'll let you keep the throne and you will have the Casket." He paused for a moment, "You will leave Amaliya alive and unharmed?"

Laufey studied Loki for a moment, "Why would you do this?"

Loki chuckled, "When all is done, we will have a permanent peace between our two worlds. Then I will have accomplished what Odin and Thor never could."

"There will never be a permanent peace as long as _she_ lives," Laufey growled out.

"The Princess of Vanaheim is not part of my proposition."

The Frost Giant narrowed his eyes once more at the Trickster, "We have an accord."

Loki turned from Laufey with a smile on his face; this was going better than he had hoped. He called the Bifrost down; it enveloped him taking him back to Asgard.

Laufey turned to two of his most loyal generals, "Find the princess and kill her." They nodded at the order and smiled.

Loki returned to Heimdall's observatory only to be met with a glare, "What troubles you Gate Keeper?"

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim but could neither see nor hear you. You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants who entered this realm."

"Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service?"

"Or perhaps someone has found a way to hide that which he does not wish me to see," Heimdall retorted.

Loki smiled giving a slight chuckle, "You have great power Heimdall. Tell me, did Odin ever fear you?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my King, and I am sworn to obey him."

"Exactly," Loki said, "Just as you're sworn to obey me now. Yes?"

Heimdall nodded, "Yes," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Good. Then you will open the Bifrost to no one until I have undone what my brother has started," Loki ordered.

"There is one more I am sworn to," Heimdall told the Trickster.

"Enlighten me."

"I am sworn to the Princess of Vanaheim," he told Loki and the Trickster's face lost its cocky appearance. "When her mother was taken I swore that I would protect Amaliya with my life from any and all threat. She is my princess; I will carry out my sworn duty."

Loki stood there his mouth dropped somewhat trying to recover, "I protect the princess now, and you are relieved of that duty as ordered by your King."

"I made my oath to Arkyn, only _he_ can relieve me of it."

Loki glared at Heimdall, "The Bifrost is not to be opened," he spun on his heels heading back to the palace.


	23. Loki Unraveling

_**Author's note -**_ Two more chapters and I can move onto The Avengers!

 _ **Shout Outs -**_

 **fireelfmaiden1 -** Thank you for the follow, fave, and review! It is much appreciated!

 _ **As always please enjoy, read, and review! I love hearing what you all think!**_

* * *

Amaliya woke up groggily to find her head pounding, ears ringing, and her vision blurred. The princess held her throbbing head in her shaky hands. The tremors moved from her hands through her whole body. She tried to push herself to a sitting position but as soon as she moved it was as if her back was on fire. She cried out against the pain trying to breathe through it. She gently reached around to feel her back finding extremely sensitive skin where the fabric of her dress once had been. Her fingers barely making contact with the raw flesh and she hissed. What had Loki done?

Liya looked around and recognized she was in her room, however the darkness she found herself in seemed unnatural; she narrowed her eyes trying to get used to the gloom. The princess held her breath before trying to throw her legs off her bed. Another wave of pain shot through her petite frame as she moved causing her to cry out. Liya attempted to cover her outburst with her hands hoping that nothing had heard her. Her optimism was soon crushed as something large shuffled in her direction and it was getting closer.

Amaliya held her breath; she was in no condition to fight. She was hoping it was a guard or Loki coming to see her after realizing the error of his ways. The door opened slightly letting in a sliver of light; it would only be seconds before the door was fully opened. The action paused and the princess knew it wasn't Loki or a guard. Then something happened that terrified the princess to her very core. The air turned cold. Amaliya's heart started to race, she was nearly incapacitated and her body started to violently shake from anxiety.

Amaliya's eyes started to form tears; this is was how she was to meet her end at the hands of a Frost Giant. Its blue-grey hand pushed the door inward flooding the dark room with light. A freezing wind blew inward meeting the princess and chilling her to the bone. The Giant peered into the room giving a wicked smile to Liya.

"Where's your father now Princess," he asked followed by a wicked laugh.

The Frost Giant lumbered into the room, he stood at least 10 feet tall the biggest giant that she had ever seen. Liya was frozen with fear; the Giant grabbed her around the waist. His hand gripped her midsection hard, digging his fingers into her soft skin. His fingers didn't meet but he was strong enough to carry her with only one hand. The cold of his hand destroyed the remnants of her dress and as soon as his skin touched hers she felt a freezing sensation that burned her. The princess went limp, passing out from the pain in the grip of the Jotun her pale skin turning black from the cold.

The Jotun ducked back out the door, ordered to bring her to Laufey, killing her and Odin in the same blow would ensure that Jotunheim would thrive. The Jotun turned seeing Loki holding Gungnir to his side. The Frost Giant smirked at the Trickster holding the princess up for him to see. Loki took aim and fired killing the Jotun where he stood. Liya dropped to the gilded floor below with a nauseating thud. She was badly burned around her midsection and once more unconscious. Loki looked down at the princess, wondering how much more she was going to have to endure.

Loki then dashed into her room wrapping her nearly naked body in the warmest blanket he could find before cradling her to his chest, "They were to leave you alone, they will pay for this," he growled.

The Trickster carried her to the Odinsleep chamber where Laufey was. The Jotun King was hovering over Odin taunting the Allfather ready to plunge an ice dagger into his heart. Two other Jotuns were in the room trying to overtake Frigga. Loki carefully set Liya down on the foot of the steps of the chamber. He once more took aim with Gungnir firing knocking Laufey to the ground saving Odin.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki said killing Laufey as soon as their eyes met. Loki then turned to the other Frost Giants in the room killing one, the other Jotun rushed him but stopped short of the Trickster.

The Giant fell to the ground as Frigga pulled the sword from his back. She rushed into Loki's arms looking at a still unconscious Amaliya, "Loki what happened?"

"I swear to you, Mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever."

Frigga knelt to Amaliya checking on the severity of her injuries, "She needs to be taken to the healing houses," she told Loki.

Loki didn't hear her as he looked at a still sleeping Odin, "And I will make you proud."'

Unbeknownst to Frigga and Loki, Thor moved into the chamber his eyes were locked onto his brother. The Thunderer looked around and the destruction of the room and couldn't believe his eyes. Thor then moved his blue eyes to his mother and Amaliya and his mouth dropped, what had Loki done to her? He moved to his mother to see if he could help.

Frigga looked up from Liya, "Thor," she stood to embrace her eldest.

Loki turned to see his brother with Mjolnir in hand, "Found its way back to you?" he asked not too surprised.

"No thanks to you," Thor glared at his brother before pushing his mother protectively behind him, "Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends; to kill me?"

Frigga stepped out from behind Thor, "What?"

"It must have been enforcing Father's last command," Loki quipped.

"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been," he told Loki glancing back down at Amaliya in a heap on the floor wrapped in a blanket, "I thought that time with Amaliya would have helped you see a different path. Look at her!"

Loki moved his eyes to his fiancé gazing on her for a brief moment before returning his eyes to Thor, "It's good to have you back. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim," he fired Gungnir at Thor making him fly through several walls. Frigga stood dumbfounded by Loki's actions. He turned to her, "Take Amaliya to the healing houses, I will make it right Mother."


End file.
